


One last kiss (Au revoir, Paris!)

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Paris, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artists, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Collaboration, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Multiple Relationships, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), Project, Romance, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Smut, Writers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: ¡Feliz año nuevo 2021!Oh, París. También conocida como "La ciudad de las luces", o "La ciudad del amor" es en esta ocasión el escenario escogido para los intensos y románticos encuentros de Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa.Esta es una recopilación de 4 historias centradas en la temática del KawoShin [AU Paris].Porque ellos merecían una cita en el lugar más romántico del mundo ♡
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 10





	1. One last kiss (Au revoir, Paris!)

París, la ciudad del amor y de la luz. Una inesperada ubicación que la "Operación 0706" nos reveló en 2019 junto con el avance de la película "Evangelion 3.0+1.0 Thrice Upon A Time". París fue la primera ciudad que se recuperó del impacto y volvió a la normalidad, según pudimos ver.

Fue de ahí surgió una gran idea: KawoShin en París. Y aquí estamos hoy, iniciando un nuevo año y presentándoles un nuevo proyecto grupal dedicado a nuestra adorada y bella OTP, el mismo se denomina "One last kiss (Au revoir, Paris!)".

En esta ocasión trasladamos a nuestros chicos a la hermosa París, en AUs diferentes y a vez bastante similares que conjugan romance, amor, pasión y grandes dosis de sorpresas prometedoras, nacidas de la creatividad de cuatro escritoras dedicadas a rendir homenaje a esta pareja.

A través de nuestras letras, ustedes lectores, podrán acompañar a Shinji y a Kaworu por la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, darán una vuelta por sitios parisinos muy conocidos como la Torre Eiffel o el Moulin Rouge, caminarán por las estrechas calles empedradas del famoso barrio Le Marais y harán una parada en el Museo del Louvre. Precisamente este último lugar es mencionado en la canción "One last kiss", con la cual nombramos a este proyecto.

"Au revoir, Paris!", quizás de la impresión de que se trata de una despedida, las cuales por lo general son tristes. Pero en realidad queremos despedir a un año sumamente difícil que muchos de seguro querrán olvidar y dejar atrás para siempre y aunque Evangelion también se despide, ya estamos a pocas semanas de llegar a ese día largamente esperado por tantos años.

Finalmente la última película verá la luz y sin dudas, será un gran acontecimiento. Pero queremos que sepan que, independientemente al desenlace favorable o desfavorable, nosotros nunca dejaremos de amar el KawoShin y esperamos que ustedes tampoco. Aquí seguiremos firmes y fieles a este gran amor.

Desde "KawoShin Love Paradise" les traemos este obsequio a nuestros seguidores y lectores para que inicien bien el año o por lo menos para que tengan una fuente de entretenimiento y así arrancar 2021 con una sonrisa.

Todo lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes.

¡Viva nuestro hermoso KawoShin!

@Tabris-XX - @CharlotMAD - @gato-mon  
(Miembros fundadores de KLP)

_**Ilustraciones por:** _ ****

_**\- Dasha Isabel (encabezado)** _

<https://www.instagram.com/isabelecha_19> ****

_**-** _ **_Juli Lightwood_ **

<https://www.instagram.com/julirogers/>


	2. Nunca hubo un adiós...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)
> 
> Shinji Ikari se dispuso a cambiar de vida en la maravillosa ciudad de las luces, pero en el momento menos pensado se ve obligado a afrontar su pasado de nuevo. ¿Tomará otra decisión esta vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia apta para todo público.

Shinji Ikari Llevaba poco más de un año viviendo en París, Francia. Y efectivamente, le parecía una hermosa ciudad, tal como todo mundo se lo había dicho.

Incluso sus amigos cercanos le habían envidiado su suerte, pero para Shinji, el haber dejado atrás Japón debido al nuevo empleo de sus padres le había costado mucho, ya que era difícil olvidar tantos recuerdos felices en su país nativo. Uno de los más importantes era el haber encontrado el primer amor, cuando iba en preparatoria.

El joven Shinji caminaba sin preocuparse, observando la gran Torre Eiffel.

Ya le había tomado muchas fotografías antes cuando recién acababa de mudarse a la ciudad, presumiéndole así a sus amigos por medio de mensajes de texto lo hermosa y llamativa que lucía siempre.

Intentó seguir su camino pero en eso se vió interrumpido al chocar repentina y accidentalmente con alguien.

—Oh, en verdad lo siento... —se disculpó el muchacho castaño algo angustiado.

Al atreverse a mirar el rostro de aquella persona que le ofrecía gentilmente su mano para levantarse, jamás imaginó de quién se trataría.

—¿Kaworu...?

Un muchacho alto, albino y de hermoso mirar carmín lo veía también sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo, muy feliz.

—¡Shinji! ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! —exclamó Kaworu sin disimular en lo más mínimo su alegría.

—Es exactamente lo que te digo yo —respondió Ikari aún algo apenado por haber chocado con él. Toda la situación lo tenía tan mareado que no podía evitar tartamudear— N-nunca pensé que t-te encontraría aquí...

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco pensé que me encontraría contigo... y realmente no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte después de tanto tiempo...

Shinji se sonrojaba a medida que el albino hablaba un poco más.

Kaworu Nagisa era precisamente parte de sus recuerdos más felices que había dejado en Tokio.

Aquel primer noviazgo que debido a ciertas circunstancias tuvieron que cortar, pero, que a pesar de todo quedaron como amigos en buenos términos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Kaworu? —preguntó con aparente calma.

—Bueno... hace una semana exactamente me instalé en la casa de mi prima Tabuko.

—Oh, no tenía idea que tuvieras familia aquí...

—Se instaló hace unos cuantos meses también. Es la única de toda la familia con la que no tengo problemas, de hecho...

—Entiendo. Creo empiezo a recordarla un poco...

Shinji sin querer observó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de su madre preguntándole si ya pronto llegaba para cenar.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, Kaworu. Mis padres me están esperando y no quiero preocuparlos más de la cuenta por mí...

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte, Shinji. En serio...

—A mí, también, Kaworu... Bueno... adiós.

Shinji se dió la vuelta para seguir su camino de regreso a su casa, pero la voz de Kaworu de pronto le impidió seguir.

—Shinji, espera...

Shinji volteó inmediatamente, un poco nervioso por supuesto.

¿Qué podía querer Kaworu de él?

—¿Sí?

—Emm... Yo me preguntaba si... a ti tal vez... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo?

Los ojos azules de Ikari se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos por aquella invitación.

—Lo que pasa es que solo he salido con mi prima a pasear por la ciudad y hoy fue la primera vez que salgo solo. Sin embargo, ahora que sé que vives aquí, pues... no sé si quisieras que saliéramos a tomar algo y a recorrer un poco. ¿Qué dices?

—Yo... —Shinji sintió algo extraño en el estómago. No imaginaba siquiera que Kaworu fuera a invitarlo a salir así como así.

Eran amigos, y no había técnicamente ningún problema, pero, ¿En verdad era buena idea?.

—Sí... —respondió al fin— Me gustaría.

—¿En serio?

El castaño asintió tímidamente, en conjunto a una agradable sonrisa del mayor.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en este mismo lugar a las dos de la tarde?

—¡Claro! Me parece bien...

Kaworu sonrió por demás feliz, entonces fue que se despidió de Shinji con un suave abrazo dejándolo ahí en medio de la calle, pasmado.

Shinji torpemente le hizo adiós con la mano y siguió su camino.

—No puedo creer que me lo encontrara aquí... —comenzó a decirse mientras apresuraba el paso— Kaworu no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siento tan amable y atento... ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?... ¿Acaso es normal tener una cita con tu ex novio? ¡No! No es una cita... Sólo es una salida entre amigos... Claro... No puedo creer que haya decidido vivir aquí también.

No quería admitir ni siquiera para sus adentros que se sentía nervioso al respecto. Incluso no pudo evitar recordar varias cosas que habían vivido juntos como novios cuando ambos aún estudiaban en Japón.

Shinji llevaba apenas tres meses de ingresar a la preparatoria cuando se hizo novio de Kaworu, quien en ese entonces ya iba en tercer semestre.

Así dando inicio casi de inmediato a un bonita relación que duró un año y medio.

_"Este es mi primer día de San Valentín que paso realmente enamorado. Te amo, Shinji...."_

Era algo que Kaworu le había dicho por esas fechas. Fue algo que a Shinji jamás se le pudo olvidar.

Shinji lo amaba muchísimo. Se sentía bastante feliz de que su primer novio fuera Kaworu Nagisa. El chico que siempre llamaba la atención en cualquier parte y al que nunca le faltaron admiradoras.

Sin embargo, Kaworu había elegido al pequeño y sencillo Shinji Ikari. Al chico que todos más bien veían como insignificante y nada especial. Un estudiante como cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, los exámenes y tareas extras que recibían en aquel momento, en especial Kaworu, les habían impedido muchas veces verse y era algo que Kaworu no consideraba justo para Shinji ya que sin querer muchas veces lo había dejado plantado.

Eso lo hacia sentir miserable y no podía soportar ver que Shinji entregara todo de sí mismo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Así que sin poder resistir más la situación decidió hablar con Shinji, un día después de su cumpleaños, al que ni siquiera había podido asistir por estar demasiado ocupado.

Para sorpresa de Kaworu, Shinji lo entendió muy bien, ya que después de todo, para el joven castaño no tenía sentido retener a Kaworu considerando todo el estrés escolar al que era sometido, más las clases de piano privadas.

Así ambos finalmente, y después de hablar claro, se dieron un último beso de despedida y tomaron cada quien su camino. Dejaban de ser novios para quedar como solo un par de amigos. 

Desde luego Shinji había sido cuestionado por su decisión de seguir teniendo amistad con el albino. Mientras su amiga Mari Makinami le decía que estaba bien haber terminado de esa forma, Asuka, por su parte, lo llamaba un total loco por acceder a ser amigo de su ahora ex novio, pero para Shinji estaba bien así.

Cuando el albino se graduó de la preparatoria, la felicitación más significativa para él fue la de Shinji sin duda alguna.

El castaño se había debatido mentalmente en si debía ir a felicitar a Kaworu por su logro, pero, después de todo, ellos habían quedado como amigos y no como un par de desconocidos que se odiaban como la mayoría de las parejas que terminaban.

Así que finalmente lo hizo. Fue hasta donde estaba Kaworu en medio de sus padres y sus muchos amigos.

El albino al verlo extendió los brazos hacia él y Shinji correspondió sin dudar un sólo momento.

En medio de su timidez, Shinji le susurró un "felicidades" a Kaworu, mientras el albino estrechaba ese pequeño cuerpo ajeno, respirando en su cuello y acariciando su hermoso y suave cabello castaño.

Esa fue la última vez que ambos jóvenes se veían, pues al día siguiente, Kaworu partiría hacia Alemania para continuar sus estudios de la universidad.

Jamás pensó que se volvería a encontrar después de casi cuatro años. Incluso Shinji pensaba que Kaworu había hecho ya su vida totalmente.

El castaño llegó a su casa con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera se concentró en lo que le platicaron sus padres durante la cena y aunque le preguntaron qué le ocurría él decía que no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Quizás el resto de la semana tampoco hubiera estado así si no fuera porque Kaworu se dedicó a mandarle un montón de mensajes de texto en esos días. Las conversaciones por suerte eran largas y entretenidas.

Shinji no se sentía para nada incómodo con ello, pues siempre Kaworu fue un alguien con quien se podía conversar muy amenamente. Tampoco había cambiado en eso.

Quizás esa era una de las mejores razones por las que no pudo sentirse a completamente a gusto con otros chicos con los que salió después de terminar su noviazgo con Kaworu (como Kensuke Aida por ejemplo).

El día sábado antes de acostarse, a través de la ventana de su cuarto, Shinji le echó un último vistazo a la torre Eiffel. Ya mañana sería el gran día para reunirse con Kaworu, con quién, seguía enviándose mensajes aún a esas horas.

Kaworu le había escrito primero diciéndole que ya se durmiera porque era demasiado noche, y efectivamente eran casi las doce de la noche, pero a Shinji no parecía importarle en absoluto. Tal vez por los nervios del día siguiente, pensando en qué debería usar para una simple salida de amigos.

No era necesario verse tan formal, tan arreglado y sobretodo TAN OBVIO con Nagisa. Coincidentemente entre su ropa había encontrado una bufanda color rojo que precisamente era de Kaworu pero que en esos tiempos de preparatoria el albino le había prestado para cubrirse del frío y que Shinji nunca le pudo regresar.

Con la bufanda puesta en el cuello, Shinji envío el último mensaje a Kaworu y finalmente se dispuso a dormir para tener energía al día siguiente que se verían en lo que "obviamente no era una cita".

El domingo llegó y diciéndole a su madre que iría sólo por ahí, Shinji salió de su casa para encontrarse con Kaworu cerca de la torre Eiffel.

El joven albino lucía bastante relajado y formal. Sin duda el look europeo le asentaba bien.

No había nada que no le quedara bien a Nagisa y los pensamientos de Shinji al verlo en ese momento lo confirmaron de nueva cuenta.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kaworu iba demasiado bien vestido para ir a una simple salida entre amigos, o tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Kaworu al verlo acercarse no pudo evitar mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Hola... —le saludó el castaño tímidamente— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

—Claro que no, Shinji. No te preocupes. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

—No, para nada... S-solo creí que ya habías llegado hace demasiado rato...

Shinji comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y Kaworu supuso que estaba algo nervioso. Definitivamente aquel chico seguía siendo igual de tímido y adorable que cuando era aquel estudiante de preparatoria en Japón.

—Y bien, ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos primero, Shinji?.

—¿Eh?... La verdad no tengo idea... Cualquier lugar está bien, realmente —sonrió apenado.

Kaworu entendía eso. Sabía muy bien que Shinji en realidad no era de los que le gustaba pasear así como así, en cambio el mismo Shinji se lamentaba de ser así justo ahora.

¿En serio, ahora que Kaworu quería pasear con él, Shinji simplemente no podía dar una respuesta porque aún no conocía muy bien la ciudad? Se moría de vergüenza por dentro pero la expresión tranquila y segura de Kaworu lo hacían contenerse de regresar a su casa enseguida.

—En ese caso —dijo Kaworu— Yo seré tu guía turístico —bromeó.

Shinji lo miró todo expectante hasta que Kaworu finalmente decidió.

El primer lugar sería la orilla del Río Sena y sin más, Kaworu tomó de la mano a Shinji y emprendieron su camino para lo que sería una cita bastante prometedora aún sin ser una cita.

Shinji había estado ahí con sus padres pero solo se interesaba en mostrarle en fotografías a sus amigos de Japón como era y ya.

Ahora que estaba ahí con Kaworu la sensación era totalmente diferente. Lo estaba disfrutando sin duda.

Kaworu lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

En esos ojos azules el río se reflejaba de la manera más bonita que quizás haya visto.

Shinji había crecido algo desde la última vez que lo vió en Japón pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar al albino.

A Kaworu le gustaba así, pequeño, porque eso acrecentaba más la belleza de sus finos y delicados rasgos orientales.

Comprobó algo que pensó que no sucedería debido a esos más de tres años sin verlo: Shinji había sido el único chico al que realmente amó. Pero, seguramente, Shinji ya no sentía lo mismo y solo lo miraba como amigo.

Sin querer rozó su hombro con el de Shinji.

El castaño al sentirlo solo esquivó la mirada totalmente sonrojado. A pesar de tanto tiempo, Kaworu era el único que lo hacía reaccionar así.

Demonios, que lindo era cuando se sonrojaba.

—¿Tienes hambre, Shinji?. —. Preguntó sintiéndose algo acalorado.

—¿Cómo?.

—Bueno, es que hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que me gusta visitar siempre y quería llevarte ahí a tomar algo.

Shinji sonrió. No había ido a una cafetería o restaurante con alguien que no fueran sus padres.

¿Ir a una cafetería con Kaworu?

Era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Ir con el chico al que realmente había amado.

—Si, vamos. —. Respondió contento. Y caminaron.

Llegaron a la pequeña cafetería y de forma caballerosa, Kaworu le cedió un lugar a Shinji en alguna mesa.

Estaban de los más tranquilos esperando lo que ordenaron hasta que alguien conocido para Kaworu apareció.

Se trataba de su prima Tabuko Nagisa. Una albina despampanante de ojos rojos como Kaworu.

Al ver a su primo no dudo en ir hasta su mesa para saludarlo.

Aunque prácticamente fue Shinji el que le llamó la atención.

—Vaya, ¿Quién es este chico tan lindo?.

Shinji se sonrojó ante eso pero aún así pudo decirle su nombre a la albina en medio de una torpe reverencia.

—¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí con ustedes mientras espero a mi amiga?.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Y así fue como Tabuko se sentó en la misma mesa qie ellos y se unió a su conversación.

Tabuko se veía interesada en saber acerca de Shinji. Recordaba que Kaworu hace unos días le había hablado acerca de un bonito chico que conoció en Japón. Más nunca le dijo su nombre o le mostró una fotografía de como era físicamente.

Poco a poco Shinji conversaba con más naturalidad con Tabuko y le respondía a todo amablemente. Eso, hasta que ella soltó la siguiente pregunta a Kaworu.

—Y dime, Kaworu, ¿Shinji es tu amigo o tú novio?.

Shinji se sintió acalorado ante esa pregunta, quiso responder lo que fuera pero Kaworu se adelantó a ello riéndose.

—Que metiche eres, prima, somos amigos. Aunque, si Shinji quiere que seamos algo más yo seré el más feliz por ello.

Eso había sido demasiado para Shinji. No pudo evitar tocarse las mejillas al sentirlas acalarodas por la inesperada pregunta. Especialmente porque Kaworu lo veía con ese dulce mirar rojizo y le sonreía de forma tan encantadora.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, seguramente Kaworu había respondido eso para calmar a su curiosa prima.

Si, eso era ...

Rato después de haber estado en esa cafetería y despedido de Tabuko Nagisa, Kaworu y Shinji seguían en su recorrido pendiente.

—Tu prima Tabuko es muy graciosa. —. Comentó Shinji.

—¿Eso crees?, Bueno, después de todo la saqué en la subasta de un circo.

Rieron, pero no por mucho. Kaworu quería pasar todo ese día con Shinji completamente. Esperaba que todo resultara como quería.

—Vamos a la Torre Eiffel, Shinji. —. Le propuso.

—Si.

Afortunadamente no había mucha gente que quisiera subir también para contemplar la ciudad desde lo más alto de la torre.

Al momento de subir el elevador, Shinji no pudo evitar sentir algo de vértigo y sin pensarlo siquiera, se aferró al brazo de Kaworu totalmente aterrado.

Al darse cuenta se disculpó en seguida con Kaworu y quiso separarse de él pero el albino solo sonrió y rodeó el cuerpo de Shinji con sus brazos.

—Kaworu...

—¿Te sientes mejor, Shinji?.

—Yo... Si... Gracias, Kaworu.

Tímidamente los delgados brazos del castaño rodearon la espalda de Kaworu y cerró los ojos para disfrutar así de ese dulce contacto que Kaworu le brindaba.

El aroma de Kaworu... Pensó. Seguía siendo tan rico como cuando solo era un estudiante de preparatoria.

Jamás había disfrutado del olor de otra persona como la de la colonia de Kaworu.

Cuando finalmente el elevador había llegado hasta lo más alto, ambos chicos se separaron y estaban totalmente sonrojados.

Shinji se maravilló. Nunca había visto París desde esa altura. Era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto.

Una de sus manos posaba en el cristal del elevador.

Kaworu dudó un instante pero aún así se armó de valor y tomó aquella mano de Shinji quien volteó enseguida al sentir que le tomaban la mano.

—¿Sucede algo, Kaworu?.

—Shinji, yo...

—¿Si?.

El rostro de Kaworu seguía teñido de rojo.

Temia echar a perder el momento tan lindo que estaban disfrutando, pero, desde que había vuelto a ver a Shinji Ikari no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—Shinji, ¿Me dejarías besarte?.

La expresión de Shinji era la que Kaworu esperaba. La de alguien sorprendido y que no esperaba tal petición.

Besar a Kaworu o no besarlo.

Si eso hacia seguramente se sentiría mal después con un montón de sentimientos despertados.

Pero si no lo besaba lo más posible es que se la pasaría lamentándose todo el resto de la noche, arrepentido de no haber accedido.

Era una difícil decisión.

Al ver que el joven castaño no respondía, Kaworu supo que tal vez había cometido un error al respecto.

—Perdón, Shinji... —. Comenzó a disculparse. —En serio no... N-no debí pedirte eso...

—Kaworu... —. Lo interrumpió. —. Si, está bien... hagámoslo.

Ahora era Kaworu quién se sorprendía ante esa respuesta pero no dió marcha atrás.

Se acercó más al castaño y tomó su rostro con delicadeza. Ante eso, Shinji sintió que las mejillas le ardían mientras se teñian de un adorable tono carmín.

Kaworu entre más se acercaba a Shinji se sentía igual, especialmente al ver más de cerca esos labios tan delgados y suaves.

Shinji no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante ese contacto. percibió el suave roce de los labios del albino con los suyos... Tan solo el roce...

.

Cerró los ojos por inercia y sucedió: Kaworu seguía besando igual que cuando eran novios, sus labios seguían siendo suaves y sus besos aún eran lentos y con delicadeza.

Lo había extrañado, no había duda, Shinji seguía extrañandolo a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Había extrañado sus besos, había extrañado sus labios.

pero precisamente ese sentimiento nostálgico lo hizo sentir un choque eléctrico y una alarma casi de rechazo a lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo evitarlo y se apartó en seguida de Kaworu sin decirle nada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo.

¿Para qué volver a revivir sentimientos que seguramente ya no serían correspondidos?

Esta vez las manos de Shinji no se pegaron al cristal del elevador, más bien seguían a sus costados colgando, suspiró.

—¿Estás bien, Shinji?.

—Si... En realidad no sé. Esto es extraño... ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo con nuestras vidas?.

Kaworu volvió a tomar la mano de Shinji y solo así el castaño se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Shinji... Yo, siempre quise que fueras feliz... Prometí darte verdadera felicidad, pero a decir verdad nunca supe hacerlo... Cuando terminamos me sentí mal por tantas cosas, especialmente cuando me di cuenta que en realidad aún había motivos para luchar pero, sin embargo, por mi falta de carácter te perdí.

—Kaworu, no tiene caso que te lamentes. Lo hecho hecho está. Creo que ambos en realidad tuvimos la culpa pero, ya sucedió y no tiene caso que te lamentes por eso.

—Jamas dejaré de lamentarme, porque te sigo amando Shinji.

Shinji no podía creer lo que Kaworu acababa de decir. Debía estar soñando.

—Kaworu... ¿Tú me...? ...

—Si. Así es, Shinji. Siempre quise decírtelo, incluso cuando me abrazaste el día de mi graduación, yo quería decírtelo pero ya no había oportunidad porque al día siguiente partiría a Alemania. En todo ese tiempo a pesar de internar salir con otras personas solo estabas tú en mi corazón, porque siempre te amé y te sigo amando. —. Confesó con toda sinceridad.

—Kaworu... Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte... —. Shinji acarició la mejilla del albino. —Tambien intenté salir con otros chicos pero nunca funcionó, a pesar de que me hice siempre a la idea que tú eras feliz en Alemania.

—Jamás fui feliz porque me faltaba tú, especialmente cuando me enteré que salías con Kensuke y después con Kaji...

—¿Con Kaji?, ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?.

—Solamente me enteré por ahí...

Shinji solo rió. Conocía a Kaji y le caía bien pero a eso de salir con él nunca. Especialmente porque el tipo le doblaba la edad; podía ser su padre o tío.

No necesitó mucho para pensar que tal vez Asuka le había contando semejante tontería al albino para molestarlo.

—Sea quién te haya dicho eso te mintió. Kaji está casado con Misato para empezar. Pero bueno, eso es otro asunto.

—Shinji, ¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo?.

Otra vez Shinji creyó que estaba soñando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy, Shinji. Cuando te encontré supe que era una señal y una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Especialmente porque no he amado a nadie más como a ti.

Ikari se quedó pensando. Él tampoco había dejado de amar a Kaworu, por eso aún sus recuerdos con él aún se mantenían frescos y le había alegrado el corazón volverlo a ver.

—Esta bien, Kaworu. Intentemoslo de nuevo...

Esta vez Nagisa no dudó en acercarse a abrazar a Shinji y volverlo a besar.

—Kaworu... —. Habló Shinji quebrando el beso. —Quiero que me prometas algo...

—¿Qué cosa?

Shinji lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase tú y yo no tendremos nada que perder... Cuando sientas que algo está mal solo dímelo y si no hay manera de solucionarlo en serio entonces terminaremos sin rencores ni nada.

—Esta vez todo será diferente, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Kaworu tomó la mano de Shinji y la besó como si esa fuera la forma de sellar su promesa.

Shinji sonrió y recargó su cabello del hombro del albino mientras sentían como el elevador de la torre Eiffel volvía a bajar.

Salieron de ahí tomados de la mano y admirando los tonos naranja del atardecer del cielo de París

La ciudad del romance, la ciudad que les mostró que entre ellos nunca hubo un adiós; solo una pausa en la historia de los dos...

_**Fin**._

__

_** Ilustración por: Juli Lightwood ** _

[ https://www.instagram.com/julirogers/ ](https://www.instagram.com/julirogers/)

__


	3. Todo queda en París

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)
> 
> En medio de un viaje de estudios en París, Shinji Ikari, un chico de apariencia inocente que guarda algunos secretos, conocerá muchas cosas nuevas. En compañía de sus dos mejores amigos se escapa al Moulin Rouge y conoce a Kaworu Nagisa, un hombre de 29 años que le hará probar de casi todo lo que sabe. Pero Shinji no está listo para eso aún. O tal vez sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Esta historia posee contenido explícito. Todos los actos relatados son consentidos/consensuados.

Por lo que había escuchado de su madre decenas de veces en el último mes, un viaje de estudios era probablemente la mejor cosa que le podía pasar en edad escolar. No se estudiaba, sólo era entretención, más libertinaje, sin los padres y con un montón de amigos con quienes disfrutar. Bueno, para Shinji sin embargo no estaba siendo demasiado importante o maravilloso, considerando que llevaba ya cuatro días y apenas y se había divertido un poco. Con la tremenda oportunidad que habían ganado como escuela, el plan era salir de Japón y disfrutar el sabor de otras cosas, experiencias, o por lo menos, como mínimo distraerse un poco lejos de su frío y arrogante padre, pero todo estaba siendo más comlicado de lo que había imaginado. Además, ¿Quién podría divertirse con Asuka como una de sus compañeras de habitación?

—¿Se puede saber quién ha tomado mi secador de pelo? —preguntó Asuka, furiosa.

—Yo no —dijo Rei, muy secamente.

—¡Ya sé que no fuiste tú, muñequita perfecta! Shinji, ¿No lo has tomado tú, verdad?

—Yo mucho menos, Asuka... ya cálmate... ya va a aparecer.

En eso llegaron de repente ambos chicos por la puerta, Toji y Kensuke como de costumbre a buscar a Shinji.

—¿Peleando otra vez? —interrogó Toji— Shinji, ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —dijo entre risas ahogadas.

—Escondió mi secador en alguna parte, o peor, lo perdió... —respondió la pelirroja.

—¡Eso es mentira! —se defendió Shinji.

—Chicos, chicos, ya dejen de pelear... no les hará ningún bien. Oye, ¿Por qué no te libramos de Shinji por un rato, Asuka? —propuso Kensuke.

—A mi no me molesta que esté Ikari en la habitación —dijo Rei.

—Gracias, Rei, pero creo que será mejor tomarme un descanso de tanto escándalo. Será mejor de esa forma...

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos... ¡Ven, Shinji, rápido! —animó Toji.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa a todo esto? —preguntó el castaño.

—Bueno, porque Toji tuvo una idea buenísima, que según él, nos quitará el aburrimiento toda la semana —Kensuke rodó los ojos— Yo creo que más bien es una pésima idea que nos traerá muchos problemas.

—No sean maricas. Vamos a ir a encondidas, la maestra Misato no lo notará porque Asuka seguramente la mantendrá entretenida con sus lloriqueos y por suerte, la delegada no vino en este viaje. Ya cálmense... Se supone que estas son vacaciones, chicos...

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —Shinji se mostraba cada vez más curioso.

—¿Acaso no reparaste que nuestro hotel está justamente al lado de uno de los cabarés más populares del mundo? —Shinji y Kensuke se miraron entre sí, un tanto incrédulos— Y con mujeres europeas no puedo ni imaginar lo bonito que es todo... Si saben a qué me refiero...

—Agh, el único sitio turístico que despierta el interés de Toji es el Moulin Rouge —dijo Kensuke— ¿Recuerdas que ayer ni siquiera se levantó de la cama para ir al recorrido de la torre Eiffel?

Shinji suspiró. No tenía nada más que hacer y realmente le interesaba ir a otro sitio turístico no establecido por su propia guía de viajes. Además había oído que gente muy particular iba a esa clase de lugares.

Entraron por fin al establecimiento, el cual era enorme. Mucho más de lo que se veía por fuera. Todo era de un color rojo vivo, y estaba abarrotado de público, sobretodo masculino. Todos parecían estar esperando una especie de espectáculo.

—Creo que podemos sentarnos por aquí... —dijo Toji, acomodándose en una de las barras de tragos, ofreciendo los asientos posteriores a sus amigos.

Luego de unos momentos, a pesar de lo que había pensado Shinji sobre la intriga de las nuevas experiencias, la verdad era que se estaba aburriendo bastante. No lo diría frente a sus amigos, pero poco le importaba a Shinji que una bailarina exótica escasamente vestida estuviera dando un show que hacía babear a medio mundo.

El lugar era muy bonito, con todas esas pequeñas y elegantes mesas, esas cortinas que parecían de fuego; pero a pesar de todo eso, nada parecía ser muy digno de su atención.

Entonces lo divisó. O quizá simplemente su mirada fue abducida por él. Era un hermoso y guapo albino, sentado a lo lejos entre las muchas mesas ubicadas enmedio del lugar. Por lo bajo debía ser un par de años mayor que él.

Shinji no solía socializar casi nunca, o si quiera gozar de muchas amistades, pero de pronto le surgieron unas ganas tremendas y una ansiedad irrefrenable de ir con ese hombre y preguntarle cómo se llamaba, de dónde era y qué hacía para vivir.

—Pero mira nada más... —Ryoji Kaji dejó su copa a un lado, y le dio un codazo a su amigo— ¿Ya viste eso?

—¿Qué cosa...? —preguntó falto de interés. Seguramente su compañero le haría mirar algún detalle de las insulsas bailarinas que iban saliendo.

—¡Por allá...! —agarró sus mejillas con una mano y lo obligó a mirar en la dirección— Ese bebé está mirándote...

—¿A cuál te... refieres...? —Kaworu posó con toda fijación sus orbes rojizos sobre la bella y delicada figura del castaño en cuestión. Sin duda alguna ese extraño chico era un deleite a la vista. Resaltaba entre toda esa multitud frívola, bohemia y escandalosa.

—Vaya bomboncito, ¿No? —se relamió los labios a lo que su amigo lo miró con reproche.

—No digas esas cosas... seguro es menor de edad... —se inclinó de hombros.

—¿Cuándo te ha importado a ti eso? —rio cínicamente. Bueno, seguramente no te importará entonces que me lo lleve a mi casa esta noche, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tal vez, podría estarme viendo a mí...

—No me hagas reir, Kaji. Está mirándome a mí. El pobre debe creer que soy más o menos de su edad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shinji? —preguntó Kensuke, quien ya se veía algo preocupado por su amigo.

—No... no es nada... —Shinji se dio cuenta de improviso que estaba demasiado atontado mirando a aquel chico tan sexy, y al desviar la mirada comenzó a sonrojarse progresivamente.

—Tal vez debamos irnos... —propuso el de gafas— ¿Quieres volver al hotel y descansar? Seguro Asuka ya encontró su secador.

—Eh... no... yo... —Shinji desgraciadamente había perdido muy rápido de vista a aquel hombre. Y en su desesperación, no le quedó más remedio que separarse abruptamente de su compañía— ¡Lo siento, Kensuke, me tengo que ir, olvidé algo! ¡nos vemos!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas? —Pero Shinji ya había emprendido el vuelo. Se marchó tan rápido como se había puesto extraño.

El castaño, muy confundido, y dominado por un instinto desconocido, comenzó a recorrer puesto por puesto, asiento por asiento, buscando al misterioso personaje con complejo de Houdini. Y luego de un rato de no encontrarlo, concluyó que se había largado del lugar.

—Vaya... —suspiró— La primera maldita cosa interesante, y...--

—¿Acaso te has perdido? —una voz muy suave se oyó desde sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear por completo en cuestión de medio segundo— Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, ¿Qué te parece...?

Era él. Tan magnífico espécimen estaba parado justo en frente de sus temblorosas piernas.

—Bueno... la verdad yo... buscaba el baño.

¿Por qué había dicho algo tan estúpido? Aunque si lo pensaba bien era prácticamente lo único que podía decir sin quedar como un completo acosador.

—Bueno, los baños están en la dirección opuesta hacia donde estás yendo. Es por aquí, puedes acompañarme si quieres...

Kaworu escoltó educadamente a su invitado hacia donde le había dicho. Este lo miraba todo el tiempo de reojo, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras se agarraba suavemente de su chaqueta para no perderse.

Shinji se había tragado por un momento su vergüenza, pero al entrar en el baño volvió a aparecer con creces. Menos mal estaba todo vacío.

—Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa. Es un placer... —se acercó para tomar su mano derecha y besarla suavemente— Para servirte.

Shinji evitó gloriosamente estallar en llamas o cuanto menos salir corriendo del lugar. Ya era algo.

—Y... yo soy...--

—Un pequeño mirón, lo sé... —sonrió de medio lado, mirándolo fíjamente a los ojos.

—¿Eh...? ¡¿En verdad se notó tanto?! —comenzó a agitar su respiración. Se imaginó que tal vez venía con su novia, y se lo quería dejar en claro amablemente— Lo... lo siento...

Kaworu sintió mucha ternura por el actuar tan temeroso del chico. Pero al mismo tiempo le llamó mucho la atención.

—Oye, calma, no hay problema, no tienes porqué disculparte...

—De todas formas lo siento por la molestia. Cuando alguien viene a este tipo de antros lo normal es que no quiera ser observado por cualquier chico raro —Shinji se cubrió la boca rápidamente al pensar que lo había insultado en alguna forma. Kaworu al verlo sólo rio tontamente.

—Pues yo vine a este "antro" porque me obligaron, prácticamente... Vine con un amigo...

—¿En serio? No vi a nadie contigo... —Shinji se quedó callado un momento, tratando de comprender— ¿Entonces... desapareciste porque él se iba?

—Ehh... ¡Por supuesto! —mintió descaradamente— Él era el que tenía que irse, no yo... más le valía irse —susurró.

—Ah... entiendo...

—Pasando a otro tema... ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí un chico tan encantador como tú?... Porque se nota a leguas que no eres de este ambiente, ni de esta ciudad... —inquirió sin borrar su cálida sonrisa.

—Vengo de Japón. Me llamo Shinji... Shinji Ikari... —se sonrojó un poco al pronunciar su nombre, bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo acompañante— Estoy aquí con mis compañeros en un viaje de estudios.

Los ojos de Kaworu se abrieron disimuladamente. Aunque su siguiente pregunta no fue para nada sutil.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo 18 años —dijo Shinji sin dudarlo un momento. Y aunque estaba pronto a cumplirlos, lo cierto era que aún se encontraba en los 17. Pero a juzgar por la mirada de aquel albino, si se lo decía, muy probablemente tiraría por la borda toda opción de divertirse más con él.

—Ya veo... —dijo Kaworu, restaurando la confianza en su voz.

\---

—Oye, Toji, ¿Has visto a Shinji? —preguntó Kensuke, muy serio|.

—Claro que no... Estoy mirando al frente por si no lo notas...

—¡Es que el muy desconsiderado se escapó y no sé en qué estaba pensando!

—No te preocupes, de seguro habrá salido a caminar por ahí, y con lo cobarde y obediente que es, seguramente ya volvió al hotel...

—Sí, tal vez... Puede que tengas razón.

\---

Todo estaba solitario, y en silencio. Salvo claro, por los sonidos acuosos y repetitivos que se escuchaban desde el último cubículo del baño.

Kaworu sostenía su cabeza, y se agarraba de su fino cabello con fuerza, marcándole exactamente el ritmo en que debía subir y bajar.

—Aprieta tus labios... Así... muy bien... lo haces muy bien, Shinji... —el albino jadeaba totalmente extasiado y complacido. Definitivamente alguien tan experto como él no debía ser virgen. Lo hacía con tanta maestría que a partir de ahí, sólo se despreocupó y se dedicó a disfrutar de su húmeda, suave y pequeña boca.

De vez en cuando el menor levantaba la vista y la mirada deseosa y ansiosa de Kaworu sobre él lo hacía sentirse atrapado en un bucle infinito. Shinji supuestamente debía ser quien controlara la situación, mas yacía como un esclavo increíblemente feliz sirviendo a un amo insaciable con sus impuros actos, chupando y lamiendo todo el contorno de su rígido miembro, como mejor disfrutara aquel hombre. Recordaba los cientos de videos pornográficos que había visto en esas tardes solitarias en las que se complacía fantaseando con que alguna vez algún hombre tan guapo como Kaworu le pediría que fuera un buen chico, y que le hiciese un pequeño favor. Tan absorto estaba en él, que se olvidó por completo de sí mismo y de sus prominentes dolores en la entrepierna.

—¿Te molesta ahí abajo...? —consultó Kaworu tomando una bocanada de aire— Puedes tocarte si lo deseas, Shinji... siéntete con toda libertad.

El castaño al escucharlo, ni corto ni perezoso comenzó su propia estimulación luego de desabrochar las estorbosas prendas, dejando su duro miembro expuesto ante un cada vez más interesado Kaworu.

Qué promiscuo era aquel chico, pensaba Kaworu. Si Kaji se hubiera empeñado en seducirlo probablemente ahora estaría en su departamento haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Menos mal había llegado a tiempo para adueñarse de él.

Luego de unos momentos, Kaworu no pudo contenerse más. Shinji estaba devorándolo hasta el fondo, queriendo volverlo loco y sin previo aviso, lo agarró de la nuca para hundirse lo más posible en esa deliciosa cavidad. Shinji sin oponer ninguna resistencia, sintió a Kaworu eyacular abundantemente en su garganta. Debían ser fácilmente 19 centímetros o tal vez más. Estaba tan complacido por sus propios actos, que sin más se corrió también, derramando sus fluidos entre sus dedos, y gimiendo aún con el pene del albino en su boca.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke ya se había resignado y había regresado al hotel por su cuenta, dejando solo a Toji viendo a las bailarinas. Ya en el hotel, tampoco nadie se percató de que Shinji no estaba, salvo él.

—¿Por qué no lo limpias un poco? —Kaworu pasó su miembro semi erecto y aún rebosante de fluidos por las comisuras de Shinji— Sé un buen chico, y ayúdame... —susurró.

Como si hubiera encendido el interruptor, Shinji sonrió y no se hizo de rogar en absoluto. Cerrando los ojos suavemente, se dedicó a lamer y sorber cada gota de semen que resbalaba, tragándoselo gustoso a la vez que mantenía su semblante alegre y angelical.

Al pasar los minutos ambos se fueron alistando rápidamente para salir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque muy probablemente en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí ya los habría oído alguien.

—¿Dónde te estás hospedando? —preguntó Kaworu, mientras se arreglaba mirándose en el espejo del elegante lavamanos.

—En el Hotel Maison Souquet... —respondió avergonzado e inseguro por su pronunciación.

—Está aquí al lado, vaya conveniencia... —susurró Kaworu, a lo que el chico no alcanzó a oír— ¿Deseas volverme a ver, Shinji?

—Yo... Claro. Claro que sí... —dijo mirándolo de reojo nuevamente, algo que el albino disfrutaba en silencio.

—Entonces dime en qué habitación estás... Podría pasar a verte uno de estos días...

—Ehh... ¿No te parece una mejor idea juntarnos aquí mismo de nuevo? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? En este lugar casi no podemos hacer nada. Y estoy seguro de que te has quedado con ganas de una buena retribución por mi parte —lo acorraló lentamente contra la pared, tomando posesión de su fina cintura a través de su ropa.

Por medio de aquel impulso, Kaworu reparó en dos cosas. Una, que Shinji tenía una cintura mucho más estrecha de lo que aparentaba, y la segunda, que era mucho más bajo que él, al punto de que debía bajar un poco su mentón para apoyarlo sobre su cabeza.

—Pero... de todas formas... —Shinji no podía concentrarse mucho debido a la cercanía del otro— No puede ser en el hotel... Vine con mis compañeros...

—Bueno... ya nos las arreglaremos en alguna forma... Ya verás —Kaworu relajó su agarre, listo para dejar que aquel chico tan encantador se marchara por fin— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—En cinco días regreso a Tokio...

—Vaya, tengo que apresurarme... —susurró— Bueno, Shinji Ikari. Ha sido todo un gusto... —tomó su mano de nuevo, y depositó un suave beso— Nos veremos para más.

—Está bien... —dijo algo desanimado por un motivo desconocido— Eso espero —forzó una ligera sonrisa.

—De todas formas, yo también estoy de turista por esta zona. Y estoy frecuentando a mi amigo, todas las noches en este mismo lugar... Si me necesitas, o si tus compañeros te aburren mucho, puedes venir a buscarme. Ya sabes donde me siento —le guiño el ojo y le acarició la mejilla con un leve apretón.

Shinji asintió cortésmente, y con un dulce sonrojo salió del baño, encontrándose con que ni Kensuke ni Toji estaban en el lugar.

\---

—Y bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Nos preocupaste mucho, Shinji! —alegaba Kensuke, al día siguiente.

—Nada... Yo... sólo quise dar una vuelta para pensar un poco... tú sabes que últimamente las cosas en mi casa han estado algo complicadas... Mi mamá ha peleado mucho con mi padre y... Bueno, quería estar solo. Por eso no te lo había dicho...

—Comprendo, pero aun así... fue peligroso, pudiste perderte a esas horas de la noche...

—Pero si eran a penas las nueve...

—Sí, pero la maestra Misato dijo que no podemos salir luego de esa hora, ya lo sabías... Bueno, menos mal que ella estaba muy ocupada comprando algunas cosas en una boutique a esa hora, y ni se percató de nadie.

—Qué tutora, Dios...

Siguiendo la ahora insoportablemente aburridísima rutina, Shinji confirmó su guía turística, y efectivamente, todos los siguientes días volverían bastante más tarde al hotel. Cosa que le dificultaría mucho un siguiente encuentro prometido con su nuevo amante. Sin embargo, con Rei cubriéndolo hábilmente de todos, uno de esos días logró escapar del hotel cerca de las diez de la noche sin que nadie más tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

O eso creía, porque su amigo Kensuke lo había visto desde el pasillo, y decidió seguirlo.

\---

Shinji se dispuso a buscar a Kaworu una vez más, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en el asiento de la vez anterior. Por suerte le bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que estaba cerca del piano. Se fue acercando un poco más y pudo ver como una extraña y voluptuosa mujer de lentes se acercaba cada vez más a Kaworu, quien permanecía de espaldas a él. Si no fuera porque aún estaba demasiado lejos, podría jurar que aquella mujerzuela estaba sentada en sus piernas.

—Nya~... Nagisa ¿Por qué no me habías llamado, mi lindo príncipe?

—He estado ocupado... —bebió su copa de vino blanco, desinteresado en la fémina.

—Siempre me dices eso... Podrías venir a verme más seguido...

—En Inglaterra hay demasiada humedad, según recuerdo... No me gusta para nada, y lo sabes. Así que será mejor que lo hagamos aquí...

—Como tú quieras, cariño. Siempre estoy disponible para ti de todos modos, en cualquier lugar.

Mientras caminaba podía ver que estaban hablando, pero no lograba escuchar absolutamente nada. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que no se acercara, que era mejor marcharse. Pero no le daba la gana, no le importaba, sencillamente. Kaworu Nagisa debía ser solamente suyo. ¡Se lo debía!

Por su parte, Kensuke, insistente como él solo, también buscaba a Shinji, sin importar que Toji se hubiera ido ya al hotel y que se encontraba solo.

Cuando Shinji estuvo en un punto relativamente cercano a la mesa de ambos, vio como aquella zorra comenzo a besar a Kaworu, a la vez que él permanecía completamente rígido pero no parecía oponer ninguna resistencia tampoco.

Toda la rabia que tenía en aquel momento se tranformó en dolor. Se sintió horriblemente usado por aquel mentiroso y maldito con cara de ángel.

Fue un beso bastante corto en realidad, y una vez concluido, Mari se puso enfrente de Kaworu con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Entonces es así como lo resuelves? ¿Si dejo que me beses un poco al fin pagarás todas tus deudas? En serio eres una... —dijo Kaworu, bastante molesto, en lo que de pronto logró ver al pequeño castaño a lo lejos. Parado en medio de la nada con un rostro ensombrecido— Shinji...

—¿Eh?... —Mari miró hacia atrás y aparentemente había un extraño niño que llamaba la atención de su ex amante.

Shinji Ikari, mientras tanto, se quedó inmovil y vio a Kensuke acercarse a su encuentro. En ese instante sólo pudo tener una idea en su cabeza.

—¿Shinji? ¿Qué...-- —Kensuke se vio abrupta pero grátamente sorpendido ante un beso ansioso de su amigo. Tal vez estaba ebrio, pero no le importaba demasiado en aquel momento.

—Por este tipo de cosas te he dicho que eres una perra... —dijo Kaworu, levantándose abrúptamente, ante la divertida mirada de la mujer

Shinji al ver a Kaworu dirigirse a él con bastante decisión, soltó de improviso al pobre de su amigo, quien muy confundido, sólo vio a Shinji correr y a un extraño hombre caucásico mirarlo con absoluto odio, siguiendo a prisa la misma dirección del castaño.

\---

Era un poco difícil para él pararse de puntas para besar a Kaworu, pero sobretodo vergonzoso. Era demasiado complicado seguirle el ritmo a una persona que esperaba mucho más de su actuar. El albino era demasiado apasionado, y parecía que no podía contenerse. Ya había agotado todas sus energías con un simple trabajo oral, y ahora ni siquiera imaginaba lo que supondría todo lo demás.

—Shinji... De verdad... eres muy hermoso... el chico más hermoso que he conocido —le susurraba entre besos que a duras penas el castaño podía seguir. Lo cierto era que se encontraba un poco cansado a pesar de estar tan deseoso como su compañero. Fue en cierta forma un alivio tanto como un exquisito placer cuando Kaworu descendió por su delgado cuello para chupar y besar cada rincón expuesto por el menor.

Shinji exhibía de a poco sus delgados y suaves hombros, al tiempo que desabrochaba su camisa ancha de franela. Kaworu no hacía más que observar atentamente cada movimiento que consideraba un amable y ansioso llamado a seguir tocando y besando por doquier. Se inclinó un poco para tener mejor acceso a su pecho y así comenzar a apretar de a poco sus pezones. Shinji era tan sensible que no podía reprimir un sólo sonido, tal como alguien que experimenta todos aquellos placeres por primera vez y sólo desea ser consumido por ellos lo más pronto posible.

Se sentía tan afortunado de tener aquella oportunidad. No todas las semanas conocía a un chico tan hermoso, sensible, y frágil que le diera acceso libre y completo por toda su intimidad inexplorada.

En sus ahogados gemidos, el castaño suplicaba por mayores atenciones en su parte inferior, a lo que Kaworu accedió inmediatamente, proporcionándole el mayor placer oral que recibiría en su vida. Succionó su miembro completo de una sola vez, para embriagarlo rápidamente de placer mientras yacía cómodo y acostado sobre la amplia cama.

Aún conservaba su camisa medio abierta, con todo su pecho expuesto, pero ya se había encargado de quitarle absolutamente todo en cuanto a pantalones, y ropa interior.

Seguidamente, con cuidado, separó y levantó un poco sus piernas para pasar a lamer más abajo, por entre sus nalgas, para relajarlo por completo. Su piel levemente morena era tan suave y tersa que incitaba a probar más y más de ella, y Shinji por supuesto, no se quejaría en absoluto.

Debido a los esfuerzos que Shinji realizaba constamente con sus propios juguetes sexuales, no necesitó una preparación muy excesiva al momento en que Kaworu procedió a penetrarlo. Tan sólo un par de minutos fueron suficientes para relajar y abrir aún más la entrada de Shinji, provocando incluso que se impacientara un poco.

—Shinji... ¿Lo hago ahora? —preguntó Kaworu a lo que el pobre asintió como pudo. Quería sentirlo en lo más profundo de su interior y así lo hizo. Era una deliciosa sensación. Poder sentir el placer de Kaworu, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose y explorando su propio cuerpo, tocando su punto más sensible.

Era simplemente perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji guardó y arregló sus cosas, para irse directo a su habiatación. Ya le tocaría fingir que nada de eso había pasado, que no había tenido la mejor noche de toda su vida, y por sobretodo, que no extrañaría a ese maravilloso albino que tan bien lo sedujo, y lo hizo conocer los placeres del sexo por primera vez en su vida.

 _ **Fin**_.

_**Ilustración por: Charlot's draws** _

<https://www.facebook.com/CharlotDraws/>

<https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles>


	4. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [AzulaMarjaneAlfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaMarjaneAlfea)
> 
>  _"Encantado de conocerte"_ , así se sintió Shinji Ikari cuando un joven mitad francés se acercó a él, uno de los tantos días decembrinos. Tratando de refugiarse en aquella ciudad, Shinji deseaba alejarse de un matrimonio arreglado. Jamás hubiese pensado que el destino le traería una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz después de la muerte de su madre, y que podía enamorarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Esta historia posee contenido explícito. Todos los personajes mencionados son mayores de edad y los actos relatados son consentidos/consensuados.

Shinji había decidido escapar de un matrimonio arreglado a París con la excusa de comprarle un obsequio a su prometida. El padre de Shinji, Gendo Ikari, era un hombre importante de negociosos cuya fortuna se había ido debilitando a raíz de los años, y para evitar caer en bancarrota Gendo decidió arreglar el matrimonio de su único hijo con una de las siete hijas del matrimonio Langley Soryu.

El joven japonés había tenido su primera cita con su prometida hace quince días, pues los padres de ambos arreglaron el encuentro entre sus retoños en un café. Al principio, Shinji obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre fue a la cita con la mejor disposición debido a que quería causar una muy buena primera impresión. Después de todo dentro de poco la joven hija del señor Langley Soryu y él se volverían una pareja que salvaría a la familia Ikari de la bancarrota.

Shinji llegó a la mesa del café decorado en un estilo renacentista, con una mujer que tocaba el arpa al fondo, música de aquel periodo, la cual el joven castaño encontró de mal gusto, aclarándose la garganta esperó a que su prometida llegara. Finalmente la vio llegar, ella vestía un atuendo de rayas color beige de cuadros rojo y verde, un sombrero del mismo color que el vestido con una rosa de lado derecho con un par de grandes aretes.

El joven se levantó un poco para darle una señal para que lo viera. Ella así lo hizo por lo que se sentó como todo una reina en la mesa; Shinji sintió cierto temor, la joven tenía una expresión vanidosa y un gesto imperial digno de Hera, la diosa vengativa de la mitología.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente el joven.

La joven arqueó una ceja para mirarlo en un gesto cargado de desdén, Shinji intentó ser más afable y mirando la carta se dirigió a la joven.

—N-no sabía qué pedirte pero creo que podríamos…--

—¡Púdrete! —respondió ella.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dije algo malo por qué…--

—Ya lo escuchaste, ¿o estás sordo?

—Pero se supone que…--

—No te confundas. Mi padre me dijo que sería la esposa del hijo de Gendo Ikari, pero no dijo nada sobre que debía respetarte.

Shinji estaba completamente desconcertado ya que esa chica se dirigía hacia él de forma tan despectiva, tenía nada de conocerlo y ya lo odiaba. El comportamiento de Asuka Langley Soryu no cambió durante toda la cita pues la pelirroja solo se encargaba de darle condiciones y órdenes sobre cómo sería su vida matrimonial.

—Dormirás en una cama separada de la mía. No me exigirás que tengamos hijos, los tendré cuando yo quiera, tampoco me exigirás tener intimidad, lo haremos cuando yo quiera. Y ni sueñes que en las reuniones públicas usaré tu apellido.

El joven castaño sintió pavor a causa del comportamiento de Asuka. Al principio pensaba que era solo porque la había agarrado de muy mal humor pero conforme transcurría el tiempo las citas con la pelirroja se volvieron más insoportables. En cada una de ellas, Asuka ponía más condiciones, como de que Shinji iba a trabajar para el señor Langley Soryu o que cada cierto tiempo Shinji debía comprarle a Asuka un lujoso diamante o una mansión. Como el hijo de Gendo Ikari intentaba hacer razonar a su ambiciosa prometida de que las joyas y la mansión eran muy caras, Asuka se burlaba de él cada que podía e incluso lo humillaba frente a sus amigas y hermanas mayores.

Por supuesto, Shinji intentó hablar con su padre diciéndole que cancelara su compromiso con la señorita Langley Soryu pero Gendo siempre replicaba con una gran frialdad.

—Es tú culpa. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los verdaderos hombres deben mantener a raya a las mujeres?

Shinji trató de mantener a raya a Asuka pero solo conseguía burla por parte de ella y sus amigas. Era en estos momentos donde Shinji más extrañaba a su madre, quien había muerto hace ya varios años pues de la familia Ikari, ella era la única que verdaderamente lo comprendía.

El joven hijo de Gendo odiaba la idea de tener que pasar el resto de su vida con Asuka, quien no solo no lo quería sino que también lo despreciaba. Decidido a que tenía que escapar de ese compromiso a como diese lugar, Shinji se armó de valor, y planeando una elaborada mentira le dijo a su padre que deseaba ir a París para comprarle un regalo de compromiso a Asuka, como algunos aretes de oro blanco, rubíes o esmeraldas.

Para sorpresa del muchacho, Gendo le creyó su mentira y le dijo que estaba bien. Shinji Ikari reservó el boleto de avión en clase turista pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención y además de que saldría más caro, por lo que acomodándose en su asiento cruzándose de piernas y abrazándose contra sí mismo, se sentó en su asiento hasta quedarse dormido.

Ahora estaba allí sentado en una banca en frente del río Sena, a mitad de la noche mirando su reflejo, la ciudad parisina resplandecía y a lo lejos se podía notar Notre Dame, de verdad que París era una ciudad de ensueño, un poco fría pues estaban en época decembrina pero aún así, maravillosa y misteriosa. Algunas calles parecían ser no tocadas por el tiempo, eran angostas y con edificios antiguos así como también elaboradas estatuas.

A este paso, al joven Ikari se le había olvidado que pronto sería navidad y no tendría motivo para celebrar, pero aún así se creyó afortunado pues el hecho de ir a París en esa época del año era más fácil que su padre accediese debido a los regalos. No obstante, Shinji no pensaba en un regalo sino en escaparse alguna ciudad pequeña francesa y arreglar un último trámite para quedarse allí una temporada en lo que el padre de Asuka decidía cancelar el compromiso, y le buscase a su hija un mejor partido.

Shinji tenía fe en eso, sabía que su decisión le iba a costar muchísimo a la empresa de su padre pero ya no podía soportarlo más, no iba a pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer solo para salvar de la bancarrota a su padre. Dio un suspiro y decidió marcharse de la banca para buscar una librería, había permanecido demasiado tiempo en las calles así que necesitaba calentarse. Encontró una muy cerca del Sena, cruzando de la calle la cual estaba situada debajo de un edificio antiguo, así que decidió entrar.

Se trataba de una librería que también fungía como café, no poseía mucho dinero y el hotel donde se hospedaba quedaba muy lejos, así que decidió que se quedaría allí mientras tanto. Hojeaba unos cuantos libros de arte sobre las obras del Museo de Orsay, le hubiese encantado entender lo que decía o que su inglés fuese lo suficientemente bueno para saber la historia de las pinturas y sus autores. Estaba tan embelesado contemplando la pintura de “Las espigadoras” de Jean François Millet, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se ponía justo a su lado.

— _Gentil n'est-ce pas?_

La persona que decía aquellas palabras en francés poseía un tono cristalino y musical. Shinji quedó impresionado por la belleza de su interlocutor, se trataba de un chico de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, de caballera plateada, ojos rojos, vestido de forma casual con una bufanda azul y una camisa negra. Shinji parpadeó antes de responder.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿G _entil n'est-ce pas_?

—No, lo siento no, no hablo francés —replicó torpemente el joven Ikari.

No era el hecho de no saber el idioma sino el hecho de que la presencia de aquel hombre puso al chico un tanto nervioso debido a su atractivo. No supo qué decir así que se alejó de aquel lugar y se dispuso a caminar por las calles parisinas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, comenzaba hacer frío así que no sabía si regresar al hotel o entrar a un McDonald’s; había sido un día muy agitado después de todo.

A pesar de que su padre había intentado contactarlo, Shinji postergó las llamadas; todas se resumirían a que Gendo le diría que debía llamar a su prometida para notificarle cómo había llegado del largo viaje que hizo de Japón a París. Pero Shinji no tenía ganas de hablar ni con Asuka o con su padre, así que dejó el celular en el hotel. El joven creía que si regresaba al cuarto, lo primero que encontraría sería ese endemoniado aparato sonando o miles de e-mails en su laptop.

Sin más, el castaño se sentó en una las bancas de ese solitario parque a seguir pensando. Misteriosamente sus pensamientos se centraron en aquel joven de la librería, quien le había preguntado algo en francés que él no entendió. Shinji se sentó en el pasillo a contemplar la solitaria noche y cerró sus ojos.

—No deberías hacer eso aquí, llegan a asaltar si te ven desprevenido —le dijo una voz tranquila.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron sorpresivamente, era aquel muchacho de la librería quien le sonreía de manera afable. Sorprendentemente, el sujeto ahora hablaba en su idioma algo que hizo a Shinji relajarse un poco, pensaba que el otro no hablaba su lenguaje.

—¿Hablas mi idioma? ¿Cómo?

Su interlocutor solo dio una media sonrisa y se sentó en la banca junto a él.

—No preguntaste si hablaba tu idioma —le dijo sonriéndole guiñándole el ojo.

—Creía que eras francés —contestó inocentemente Shinji un tanto sonrojado.

—Mitad francés —aclaró— Mi madre era francesa.

—¿Era?

—Sí, falleció este año. Vine aquí a velarla.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Shinji desviando la mirada un tanto triste.

Era como él, pues los dos habían perdido a su madre.

—Lo siento, yo también perdí a la mía —replicó Ikari en un susurro.

El desconocido lo miró y le puso la mano sobre su cabeza, aquel tacto se sintió tan bien, no sabía por qué, pero ese gesto se sintió tan confortante. Shinji por primera vez no se sintió huérfano en un mundo donde solo importaba el dinero y los matrimonios arreglados.

—¡Ahh! No me he presentado. Me llamo Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa.

—Yo soy Shinji Ikari.

— _Encantado de conocerte, Shinji_ —respondió el aludido tendiéndole la mano.

Shinji solo pudo sonreír, realmente desconocía las intenciones de aquel muchacho llamado Kaworu Nagisa sobre él, pero lucía tan relajado hablando de forma tan amena que el hijo de Gendo Ikari comenzó lentamente a gozar de su compañía. Por un largo momento los dos estuvieron sin hablarse debido en parte al mutismo de Shinji. No obstante, su nuevo amigo rompió el silencio.

—¿Quieres que te invite algo?

—¡Oh! ¿No habrá problema? Ya van a dar las 11.

—No te preocupes, sé de un lugar donde podemos cenar tranquilamente.

Shinji no estaba seguro de aceptar, pero recordaba que no había cenado todavía, y no creía que algún local de comida estuviese abierto a esas horas; aún así, decidió aceptar la oferta aunque tuviese nada de conocer a Kaworu Nagisa. Sin embargo, Shinji no negaba que existía cierta atracción y algo en Nagisa le provocaba confianza.

Tras haber aceptado la invitación ambos caminaron hacia un estacionamiento donde estaba el automóvil del muchacho de cabello plateado, una minivan de color rojo vino. Al entrar, Shinji se frotó las manos y Kaworu encendió el aire acondicionado, en el momento que el carro empezó a arrancar se escuchó la voz de una cantante femenina.

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won’t put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door._

_I’m in love and always will be_

_And when we meet, which I’m sure we will_

_All that was there, will be there still_

_I’ll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I’ve moved on._

Shinji reconoció la voz de aquella cantante en seguida, era el cd que su madre solía escuchar todo el tiempo, en especial los sábados cuando la luz del sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. A él le agradaba tanto escucharla pues lo hacía sentir cierta calidez, inevitablemente una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre su mejilla de pronto sintió gravemente la ausencia de su madre.

Kaworu vio a su amigo ponerse triste y al darse cuenta, quitó el cd de inmediato.

—Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte.

—No, no es ninguna molestia —aseguró el joven limpiándose las lágrimas— Es solo que mi madre solía poner esa canción todos los sábados en la mañana.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Nagisa bastante sorprendido.

Shinji solo pudo asentir dando una que otra sonrisa algo triste.

—Mi madre y yo solíamos cantar esa canción —comentó el joven albino.

—¿En serio? —Shinji se mostró más que sorprendido.

—Bueno ella cantaba, y yo la tocaba en el piano. A mí esto de cantar no se me da tan bien.

Shinji no podía creerle, era demasiada modestia la que se cargaba su nuevo amigo. En perspectiva del joven castaño, la voz de ese muchacho peliblanco era lo más hermoso que tenía.

—No te creo —dijo Ikari dando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué no me crees?

—No te creo que no sepas cantar.

—Ja, ja. Te lo juro no sé cantar, mi ducha te lo puede decir.

Shinji también río con él, de repente la tensión entre ambos se había vuelto casi anecdótica. Shinji incluso comenzaba a olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con su padre y su espantoso compromiso con Asuka.

El viaje no duró mucho pues la cafetería donde el joven había encomendado a Shinji estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se trataba una pequeña casita estilo europeo con un pozo de agua con forma de rueca que recolectaba el agua del río y en la modesta casa había luces.

Los dos bajaron del auto, y el joven albino tocó la puerta de la vivienda, quien los recibió fue una chica de unos quince años, menudita y pecosa.

— _Bonne nuit, Annette._

— _Bonne nuit, Monsieur Kaworu_.

Kaworu le dirigió unas palabras en francés a la muchacha pecosa, Shinji no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían pero esperaba que no fuese algo bochornoso. El joven de llamativos ojos carmín señaló a Shinji a lo que Annette dijo una sonrisa pícara, dándole un codazo al muchacho Nagisa, una muestra clara de complicidad, al parecer Kaworu ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a esa chica francesa. Annette volteó al interior de la casa, y luego miró a Kaworu junto con su joven acompañante.

— _Ça vous dérangerait d'attendre quelques minutes?_ —preguntó la joven.

Shinji dio una mueca de no entender, Kaworu amablemente le tradujo a Shinji.

—Dice que si no te importa esperar unos minutos.

—¡Ahh no, no! Está bien —dijo Shinji.

— _Pas de problème, Annette_ —le comunicó Nagisa.

La chica asintió entonces cerró la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes a la luz de la luna, con las luciérnagas volando sobre el pasto verde acompañado por el canto de los grillos, Shinji se metió las manos a los bolsillos ya que hacía bastante frío, por lo que Kaworu lo escoltó a su minivan para que se calentaran. Gracias a que cerraron la puerta y pusieron al aire acondicionado, Shinji pronto logró entrar en calor.

—¿De dónde conoces a la chica? —preguntó Shinji algo curioso.

—Mi familia se dedica a la viticultura, los padres de Annette trabajan para nosotros. Su abuela era mi nana.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Y dónde vives?

—En Norteamérica regularmente. Me imagino que tú de Japón, y es tu primera vez acá.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó Shinji alzando las cejas.

—Sí, sobre todo por ponerte a dormir cerca de un parque. Pudieron haberte asaltado.

Unas ligeras manchitas rojas se cubrieron en las mejillas de Shinji, al percatarse de que sí fue algo estúpido lo que hizo.

—Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

El joven castaño echó un suspiro. No sabía si estaba bien contarle a Kaworu que la compañía de su padre estaba en crisis y que debía casarse con una petulante e insoportable muchacha. Shinji estaba considerando la idea de mentir, pero por otra parte necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. El día anterior que Shinji contactó a sus amigos por video llamada sus mejores amigos, Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara, quienes le dieron soluciones no muy buenas: _“No te preocupes: te casas, le das todo lo que te pida, y luego puedes tener amantes”._

Shinji no quería eso, se negaba a vivir una vida basada en el engaño y la mentira solo para satisfacer los intereses económicos de su padre. Tener que soportar a Asuka era un castigo y él consideraba que no merecía padecerlo, por lo que necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara pues de otra forma acabaría por volverse loco.

—Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme. Vine aquí prácticamente huyendo.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dijo Kaworu.

—Me han dicho de todo para lidiar con mi problema. Que ponga en su lugar a mi prometida, que una vez casado solo debo mantenerla contenta con regalos, y luego desentenderme de ella. Y yo, yo no sé qué hacer. No la amo y no solo eso, sino que tampoco la soporto.

Kaworu por su parte se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó pasando su brazo por sus hombros y Shinji sintió una calidez inmediata, algo que no había sentido antes desde la muerte de su madre. El joven se retiró las lágrimas y Kaworu puso cabeza sobre su frente.

—Tranquilo. Ya verás que todo se va solucionar y encontrarás la respuesta que buscas.

—¿Cómo? Tengo miedo.

—Tú confía, querido.

Shinji miró a Kaworu y le dio una sonrisa un tanto triste, los dos estuvieron abrazados un largo rato hasta que la voz de Annette les anunció que ya podían pasar. El interior de la casa de dos pisos era humilde y pequeño con un sofá, chimenea y las paredes hechas a base de piedras. En el interior de la casa estaban un hombre canoso, una señora robusta, otra mujer joven y un niño de alrededor de siete años. Los presentes saludaron a Kaworu, y éste les introdujo a Shinji, el joven tímidamente sonrió a esas personas que lucían amables y comprensivas.

El hombre canoso condujo a Kaworu y a Shinji hacia una especie de salón donde había varias mesitas repartidas, al parecer el lugar también servía como un restaurante similar a una posada. A pesar de que no había nadie en aquel local, lógicamente, el hombre los llevó hacia al fondo del pequeño restaurante donde una mesa para dos que estaba ya lista.

La mesa se encontraba adornada con un mantel rojo con un par de copas de vino, una cubeta metálica que servía para poner dos botellas de vino en hielo, platos de porcelana, y un par de enormes copas. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron, Shinji estaba impresionado ya que aquella humilde familia había organizado todo para que ellos pudiesen cenar. Al poco rato, Annette apareció sirviendo los platillos tradicionales franceses. El primero plato consistió en un pastel salado hecho a base de pasta brisa.

—Se llama _quiche lorraine_ —comentó Kaworu saboreando el suyo—. Es típico de Alsaica.

Shinji seguía algo tímido, era la primera vez que comía algo tradicional, pues durante su estancia en París se dedicó a comer en locales de comida rápida, ya que se le hacían más baratos que gastar el dinero en algo más fino. Kaworu lo miró divertido.

—Ja, ja. No tiene veneno. ¡Vamos! No seas tímido.

Shinji sonrió, partió un pedazo con el tenedor y se llevó el trozo que cortó a la boca, degustándolo. Para su sorpresa estaba delicioso. Kaworu tenía toda la razón, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado nunca. Su acompañante parecía satisfecho de que le gustara, los dos comieron y empezaron a hablar de sus intereses y aficiones además de la música, Kaworu se sorprendió que Shinji aún no conociera París.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, yo te enseño la ciudad.

—¿De verdad?, ¿lo harías?

Kaworu asintió y le entregó a Shinji la tarjeta del hotel donde él se estaba quedando, Shinji la guardó en su chaqueta, anhelaba tanto ver a a ese atractivo joven otra vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los dos estuvieron comentando todo el camino de regreso a casa de los lugares que visitarían, como por ejemplo el museo de D’Orsay, Rodin, el museo nacional de Edad Media de París, el palacio de Versalles, Mont Saint Micheal. Y todo eso a Shinji le parecía tan maravilloso, no solo por los lugares que iba a visitar sino por el hecho de pasar cada día con Kaworu en su estancia en ese fantástico lugar que era París.

Cuando Nagisa dejó al joven castaño en la puerta de su hotel, le dio un saludo desde el interior de carro, y Shinji lo miró partir quedándose en el portón del hotel. Notó que la noche estaba más brillante y aunque el joven se había ruborizado casi todo el tiempo, podía decir que conocer a Kaworu fue encantador, no solo eso sino único, una experiencia que había tenido antes ni que se volvería a repetir.

Contento por primera vez desde que llegó a París, Ikari entró a su cuarto se desvistió poniéndose la piyama, el teléfono estaba sonando, pero no le importó. Estando en la cama Shinji un pensamiento de Shinji surcó en su mente: _“¿y si realmente Kaworu estaba enamorado de Annette o de alguna otra chica”._

Pero también pensaba que eso podría ser algo casi imposible pues la muchacha era mucho joven que Kaworu, aunque ese tampoco sería un impedimento para que fuera su novia, además se llevaban conociendo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para compartir sentimientos e historias. En cambio, Shinji apenas y conocía a Kaworu, ¿qué podría formarse entre ellos con tan solo un par de horas estando juntos? Probablemente nada, esto era la realidad no un cuento infantil.

El joven Ikari solo pudo abrazarse contra sí mismo mientras repetía mentalmente: _“Por favor, no estés enamorado de alguien más”. Por favor no tengas a nadie esperando por ti”_. Repitió aquellas palabras mientras Morfeo se apoderaba de él, dejándolo en el más apacible de los sueños uno donde él y Kaworu se volvían a encontrar.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji fue a la dirección del hotel donde Kaworu se estaba hospedando, el muchacho tomó el metro hasta llegar a su destino, trató de ir lo más casual posible pues sabía que este día sería un tanto pesado y agitado por la cantidad de lugares a los que debían visitar.

Kaworu salió del hotel vestido con unos jeans de color azul marino, una camisa negra y una chaqueta beige, su cabello permanecía rebelde, Shinji no supo qué decir, lo encontraba más atractivo que nunca.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el albino.

—Ajá —respondió el aludido.

Durante el recorrido, la minivan de Kaworu se convirtió en el medio de transporte oficial para los dos. Nagisa le explicó que primero tenía pensado en dar una vuelta por todo París en auto para que el joven pudiese contemplarla en todo su esplendor. Luego se detendrían en el arco del triunfo de la ciudad para después comer algo por allí.

Shinji estaba encantado, Kaworu le explicaba cada monumento y calle por donde pasaban. La voz de él era maravillosa, y atentamente le contestó todas sus preguntas sobre la ciudad. Después, de comer algo se dirigieron al río Sena, donde pagaron por un tour sobre el río. Shinji suspiraba asombrado, si conocer la ciudad en carro era magnífico, en agua lo era todavía más, sobre todo poder ver la iglesia de Notre Dame bajo la luz del crepúsculo y mientras contemplaba la historia, Kaworu se acercó a Shinji a preguntarle por lo bajo.

—¿Te sabes la historia?

—¿Cuál? ¿La de Víctor Hugo? Algo, la leí en la secundaria, bastante trágica.

—Bueno, es propio de la época. No hay nada más romántico que morir por la persona que amas.

—Mmm… Bastante extraña su concepción del amor —meditó Shinji.

—Es más común de lo que crees —replicó Kaworu poniendo su mano sobre la de Shinji.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de una forma nunca antes vista; el castaño por un momento ignoró toda la belleza a su alrededor y se centró únicamente en los ojos de Kaworu. El joven de cabello castaño oscuro pensó que Kaworu iba a besarlo por lo que cerró los ojos, esperando sentir tan anhelado toque pero el otro, solo habló.

—¡Oh! Parece que el recorrido ya ha terminado.

Shinji volvió en sí, se sentía como un estúpido, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Kaworu le estaba brindando su amistad y él la estaba echando a perder con sus impulsos. A lo mejor era cierto, Kaworu ya tenía a alguien esperando por él. Esto lo desilusionó, era evidente que entre los dos solo podía haber amistad y no otra cosa.

Al bajarse del bote, los dos caminaron por la ciudad, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en el barco, Kaworu no se lo tomó mal y siguió platicando animadamente con su joven acompañante. Los dos se detuvieron en un pequeño bar en una calle transitada a tomar algo, Shinji no había dejado de pensar en ese momento que compartieron juntos en el barco y el supuesto casi beso. Ikari trató de apartar esto último de su mente, pero a cada momento el recuerdo volvía a su mente y sus mejillas tomaban un matiz rojo.

Kaworu sintió a Shinji más callado de lo usual por lo que tomó su mano para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Anda, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Shinji se negaba a hablarlo. _“Ya tiene a alguien esperando por él”, “ya tiene a alguien esperando por él”_ se decía una y otra vez hasta convencerse de que era mejor el hecho de que Kaworu no supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Tratando de forzarse una sonrisa el joven solo se limitó a hablar de otra cosa.

—Fue una tarde maravillosa, Kaworu.

—Sí que lo fue, Shinji.

Los dos regresaron al hotel de Shinji y se despidieron. Mañana les esperaba otra jornada recorriendo la ciudad. De nueva cuenta, Shinji solo pudo verlo partir en su minivan, pesando que lo había arruinado todo por haber sido tan impulsivo en sus emociones. Por fortuna, Kaworu no le tomó tanta importancia y había desviado la conversación hacia el otro lado. Shinji comenzó a caer en cuenta de algo: se estaba enamorando de Kaworu, como nunca antes había amado a alguien más y tenía muchas ganas de decírselo a su joven amigo, ya que si no lo hacía probablemente iba a morir en la incertidumbre.

En un arranque de locura, Shinji corrió hacia su habitación sacó de su maleta, unas cuantas hojas que había en ella para empezar a escribir una carta, tratando de aclarar cómo expresaría el inmenso amor que estaba empezando a desarrollar por ese muchacho mitad francés de voz hermosa.

El joven Ikari empezó a escribir pero no sabía cómo comenzar a redactarla. Shinji recordó que en la secundaria él se enamoró de una chica llamada Rei Ayanami, algunos años mayor que él, proveniente de una familia humilde. Shinji se hubiese confesado pero era tan tímido que nunca se decidió a hablarle, y cuando finalmente lo iba hacer por medio de una carta, la muchacha se mudó a otra ciudad, dejándolo con la carta entre sus manos. Jamás volvió a verla.

Ahora era diferente y por eso deseaba entregar el mensaje donde explicaba sus sentimientos por Kaworu ya mismo, antes de que pasara algo. Respirando de forma profunda, Shinji por fin agarró la inspiración junto con las palabras correctas, y estaba a punto de empezar a escribirla cuando de repente el teléfono sonó.

Shinji maldijo por debajo y dejó la hoja en blanco con el lápiz aún lado de su escritorio. Era el administrador del hotel.

—Disculpe, señor Ikari. Pero una visita está en la recepción.

—Dígale por favor que espere.

—Lo lamento, pero insiste en verle ya mismo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el muchacho.

Esperaba que fuese Kaworu el que estuviese en la recepción, por lo que un tanto esperanzado sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Dicen ser su padre y su prometida.

El rostro de Shinji cambió a uno lleno de decepción y completo nerviosismo.

—Maldición —murmuró Shinji, ¿se habrían dado cuenta de que huyó a París?

Seguramente su padre le notificó que iría a visitarlo a París en uno de esos tantos mensajes que decidió no atender. Podía decir que se encontraba indispuesto pero conociendo a su padre, éste no le creería y Asuka ni se diga, estaría allí para echar más leña al fuego.

El joven Ikari se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada.

—Está bien, hágalos pasar.

Shinji echó un suspiro y trató de arreglar rápidamente su cuarto lo mejor que pudo, estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, ¿hace cuánto que su padre y Asuka habían arribado a París? ¿Habrían volado desde tan lejos solo para buscarlo? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban en la mente del muchacho.

Finalmente tocaron a la puerta o mejor dicho golpearon, era el clásico gesto del padre de Shinji cuando estaba furioso. El muchacho se puso a temblar de tan nervioso que se encontraba pero aun así abrió la puerta topándose con su padre y Asuka, los dos mirándoles con gran desprecio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué carajos no contestabas mis mensajes? —gritó su padre, sin siquiera darle un saludo normal.

—No contaba con la aplicación de llamadas internacionales —se excusó Shinji.

—¡Mientes! —rugió Gendo—. Desapareciste cinco días, y ahora sales con que no tenías forma de llamar. ¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, mocoso!

Gendo tenía muchas ganas de golpear a Shinji para el gran disfrute de Asuka, quien observaba toda la situación en un gesto claramente con sadismo. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella aquí? ¿Quería verlo humillado? Sin duda, esa mujer era igual de despreciable que su padre. El hombre entonces vio a la señorita Langley Soryu al lado suyo y echando un suspiró para contenerse, advirtió de forma amenazante a su hijo.

—Tienes suerte que la señorita Langley Soryu esté aquí presente, porque te habría dado la golpiza de tu vida por tu jueguito.

Gendo Ikari salió de la habitación de su hijo hecho una furia dejando solo a los futuros esposos para que conversaran. Los dos se miraron sin poder ocultar el desprecio que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Shinji fue el primero en romper el hielo y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

La muchacha se quitó los guantes blancos que tenía, y se sentó en la cama alzando los pies, quitándose los zapatos. Sin dejar de contemplar al muchacho replicó sarcásticamente.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Huiste a París para escaparte de mí.

Shinji desvió la mirada y no sabiendo que decir abrió la boca para intentar negarlo pero Asuka se le adelantó.

—He decidido que quiero casarme aquí en París, y rápido.

—¿¿¿Qué??? —respondió Shinji casi gritando.

—Lo que oíste. Hablé con tu padre y el mío. Los dos coincidieron en que casarnos en época decembrina es lo mejor. Mi padre ya está arreglando los trámites. Mañana iremos junto al párroco para ver cuándo estará disponible.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Shinji, ya había hecho planes para ver a Kaworu al día siguiente para seguir haciendo un recorrido turístico por París.

—Sí. ¿Qué es más importante que discutir nuestros planes matrimoniales, _mon amour_? —replicó Asuka en un gesto cargado de guasa.

Una vez más, a Shinji le daba la sensación de que se estaba burlando de él. Iba a preguntarle a Asuka por qué tanto sadismo para con él, y estaba a punto de hacerlo para reclamar, pero en eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y Gendo Ikari entró imponente.

—¿Y bien?

—De maravilla, señor Ikari. Shinji accedió de buena manera a que mañana fuéramos a la parroquia, está tan emocionado que incluso después de cenar dijo que me llevaría a comprar unos aretes a Swarovski.

—Excelente —dijo Gendo.

—Ahora si me lo permiten, deseo ir a cenar —expresó la pelirroja.

Gendo accedió de buena manera a los caprichos de Asuka y Shinji se sintió devastado. No solo no podría escribirle aquella carta a Kaworu sino que tendría que fingir buena cara al estar con su padre, Asuka, probablemente también con el que sería su suegro y con sus seis futuras cuñadas.

Shinji no se equivocó en sus premoniciones, en la cena estaba también el padre de Asuka discutiendo sobre cómo se organizaría toda la boda, así como también la vida que tendría Shinji después del casamiento fungiendo como secretario del señor Soryu; para colmo, la prometida de Shinji no escatimó en gastos y hasta pidió el platillo más caro del menú. Las hermanas de Asuka, una más desagradable que la anterior, también se burlaron de él, la mayor de ellas, Misato, ya lo estaba designando como niñero para sus hijos.

El pobre del muchacho ya no lo soportaba, podía lidiar con el hostigamiento de Asuka pero no aguantaba el hecho de que la familia de su prometida, coludida con Gendo, empezaran a organizarle la vida. El joven además tuvo que gastar el dinero que había reservado para su estancia en París en los finos rubís en aquella estúpida joyería, por insistencia con su padre también, el cual también parecía que gozaba viéndolo sufrir.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Shinji, aparte de quedarse sin dinero, era el hecho de ya no volver a ver a Kaworu. Deseaba verlo, decirle que huyeran juntos, la vida llena de lujos y el dinero no valían para nada la pena.

Para fortuna de Shinji, Asuka no quiso dormir con él en la misma habitación de hotel, por lo que el muchacho tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus emociones antes de que la mañana llegara y su pesadilla regresara. El joven Ikari decidió continuar con la carta, entre sus líneas le pedía perdón por tener que cancelar su cita al día siguiente, y a la vez le decía lo que sentía por él.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Shinji juntó los pocos euros que tenía para poder ir y regresar, usando la tarjeta que Kaworu le había dado cuando se conocieron, Shinji prosiguió a decirle al recepcionista en un inglés medio entendible, si podía entregar una carta a la habitación 201 donde se estaba hospedando el joven albino.

El portero al principio no había entendido las indicaciones del joven pero este sacando la tarjeta se la entregó y le señaló el número. El hombre finalmente le entendió lo que quiso decir, y recibió la carta. Ikari se marchó con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, el frío se volvió espectral, los adornos de navidad ya empezaban a estar presentes así como también los copos de nieve comenzaban a asomarse por el cielo.

El muchacho castaño dio una última mirada hacia el hotel y a sus habitaciones, en una de ellas debía estar Kaworu durmiendo ya plácidamente con una expresión angelical. Shinji trató de imaginárselo y revivió aquellos pocos días maravillosos que pasaron juntos. Tal vez, Kaworu no sentía nada por él más que una simple amistad pero Shinji lo amaba, y estaba completamente seguro de que no sentiría ese tipo de amor por alguien más en toda su vida. Y Kaworu tendría derecho a saber de sus sentimientos así él lo odiará por ellos.

Shinji no volvió a ver a Kaworu, hubiese querido ir al hotel para preguntar por él, pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse más tumultuosas, pues su padre no lo dejaba ni un momento a solas y lo llevó a los mejores locales para comprar ropas de etiqueta, su padre le compró un traje de novio azul marino con una corbata negra. El padre de Asuka le encomendó guardar las argollas de matrimonio con sumo cuidado, pues eran las mismas que él había usado cuando se casó con la fallecida madre de Asuka. Por su parte, Kensuke y Touji llegaron a París con el expreso fin de festejar con Shinji su despedida de soltero pero él dijo que no tenía ganas de hacerlo; el joven solo podía pensar en Kaworu sobre por qué no le había contestado aquella carta, tal vez, lo odiaba por aclarar sus sentimientos. De todas formas era comprensible, los chicos no gustaban de otros chicos.

Shinji ya estaba resignado a aceptar su matrimonio con Asuka, ser el secretario del futuro suegro y el niñero de su cuñada. La boda se organizaría un viernes y ese día llegó antes de lo previsto. En ese día, el castaño estaba en el cuarto de su hotel arreglándose la corbata, se miró en el espejo el cual solo reflejaba tristeza y apatía. Pensar que esa misma noche tendría que pasar su noche de bodas de una forma que no quería, lo peor era que probablemente tendría que consumar el matrimonio, capaz la familia de Asuka y su padre deseaban dirigir eso también, al final de cuentas ellos querían controlarlo todo.

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para no consumar el matrimonio _“ya lo pensaré luego”_ se dijo a sí mismo, faltaba poco para que su padre fuese por él para llevarlo a la iglesia. Shinji se dejó caer en la silla de frente al tocador mientras dirigía su mano hacia la frente. Cerró los ojos un momento, tal vez pudiese soñar con la imagen de Kaworu una última vez antes de que su vida se arruinara, quizás podría fantasear con un último beso o caricia.

La imaginación del muchacho comenzó a recrear esa fantasía hasta que un golpeteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Shinji se despertó, debía ser su padre, ya era tiempo para volver a la cruda realidad. El joven se paró de su asiento y resignado fue abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, no era su padre quien estaba detrás de la puerta sino otras personas.

—¿Annette?

La muchacha que había conocido en aquella casita humilde estaba parada justo frente a él estaba y junto a ella una mujer de piel oscura, rizos, y ojos grandes marrones. Shinji no la conocía y se preguntaba qué hacía con Annette enfrente de su habitación.

— _B_ _onjour monsieur, Shinji. Désolé de vousdéranger._

—Hola, señor Shinji. Disculpe por molestarlo —tradujo la mujer que se encontraba a lado de Annette.

Shinji se sorprendió aquella mujer hablaba de una forma fluida su idioma. El joven de cabello castaño volteo a mirarla, todavía no entendido muy bien quién era. Annette se volvió a mirar a su acompañante.

— _Voici Nicole, l'avocate de la famille Nagisa. Je lui ai demandé de venir dire quelques mots que Kaworu m'a demandé de te dire._

—Yo soy Nicole, la abogada de la familia Nagisa. Le pedí que viniera para que te dijera unas palabras que Kaworu quería decirte.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron en una actitud de complicidad entre ellas, las dos se susurraron algo que por supuesto la abogada de la familia Nagisa no se molestó en traducirlo. _¿Todas las mujeres trabajadoras para la familia Nagisa, tenían la costumbre de secretearse entre ellas?_ Shinji se preguntaba de qué tanto hablaban. Nicole le sonrió a Shinji de la misma manera en que Annette lo acababa de hacer, guiñándole el ojo.

— _Moiet Nicole connaissons Kaworu depuis long temps. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu aussi heureux, il dit qu'il est ravi de vous rencontrer, vous étiez la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver._ _Il dit de prendre cette lettre mais vous ne l'ouvrirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas vue._ _Il vous attendra sur la Seine_. _Bonne chance à tous, monsieur Shinji_.

—Nicole y yo hemos conocido a Kaworu por mucho tiempo. Nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz, dice que está encantando de conocerte, fuiste lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Dice que tomes esta carta pero no debes abrirla hasta que lo veas. Te estará esperando en el río Sena. Buena suerte con todo, señor Shinji.

Annette prosiguió a entregarle una carta al joven Shinji, y tras eso ambas mujeres entonces se marcharon despidiéndose de él mientras seguían chuchiéndose entre ellas dándose miradas entre sí, ante un confundido Shinji qué seguía sin entender de qué tanto se reían o hablaban.

El joven Ikari se quedó con la carta entre sus manos observándola, tenía como adorno un listón de color vino, el muchacho estaba tentado a abrirla pero respetando las indicaciones de Kaworu, decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar agarró su celular y procedió a marcar la dirección que lo llevaría al Sena. Shinji Ikari dejó otra nota en su cuarto, no le importaba nada más que estar con Kaworu, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa o hacer las maletas.

En cuanto el auto llegó, el muchacho se subió y le indicó al conductor que se apresurara a llevarlo a su destino. El taxi llegó hasta el Sena y Shinji se bajó del carro, durante todo el trayecto el celular no dejaba de vibrarle, por supuesto, debía ser su padre preguntándole dónde carajos estaba.

El muchacho se aproximó al río y aventó su celular, el aparató se hundió en lo profundo de las aguas parisinas, y con él los mandatos de su padre. Shinji esperó frente al río, ése mismo lugar al que fue la primera vez que llegó a París, huyendo ese fatal destino que le deparaba. Le pareció irónico acabar de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar y pensó que quizás era el destino.

Shinji sintió mucho frío e intentó cubrirse con aquel saco de gala que se supone iba a lucir en el día de su boda. De pronto, se sintió contemplado por alguien parado debajo del puente, el joven guío su vista hacia esa persona localizada en ese sitio. Allí estaba él.

Era Kaworu mirándolo con su usual pose relajada y calmada. Shinji corrió hacia donde él, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso pues no sabía qué era lo que Kaworu le iba a decir, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, él estaba preparado oírlo. La siguiente acción que tomó el joven albino fue desprevenida pues al momento de acercarse, tomó a Shinji del brazo dándole un abrazo. Shinji extendió sus brazos para corresponderle el gesto. El chico se refugió en el hombro del joven Nagisa como si no quisiera separarse jamás.

Cuando los dos rompieron el abrazo, Kaworu acercó sus manos enguantadas al rostro de Shinji, y sin meditar nada le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, el muchacho abrió la boca para profundizar el beso algo que Kaworu le devolvió gustoso. Jamás unos labios supieron tan maravilloso, jamás un gesto de amor había sido tan puro.

—Pensé que no me corresponderías.

—Dudaba de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero finalmente lo tengo claro. Te amo, Shinji.

—Y yo a ti, Kaworu.

Kaworu sonrió de alegría al saberse correspondido, ambos habían enfrentado a la indecisión. Tras eso, los dos se dirigieron hacia la minivan de Kaworu para alejarse de la ciudad, manejaron sin un rumbo fijo, querían apartarse de todo. Finalmente los dos se detuvieron en un campo abierto donde no había nadie y fue allí donde ambos se entregaron al placer, Kaworu miró a su acompañante con suma ternura acercando su rostro al de su amante, los dos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

Shinji se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba Kaworu, y él hizo lo mismo con el saco de novio para posteriormente despojarle de la camisa blanca, la corbata y por último los pantalones, tímidamente Shinji prosiguió a desvestir a Kaworu, le desabotonó la camisa para último quitarle también los pantalones. Desnudos los dos, se abrazaron profundamente, piel contra piel, Shinji sacó leves suspiros mientras que su amado depositaba besos húmedos sobre su cuello, enredó sus dedos sobre la caballera albina, incitándole a que continuara.

—¡Emmm…!

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Kaworu.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí —suspiró el castaño.

—No voy a poder contenerme cuando te posea, Shinji-

—No me importa, hazlo hasta que te canses.

Kaworu dio una sonrisa perversa, y empezó hablar en francés, Shinji no entendió nada pero colocándose de pompas sobre el asiento trasero del carro echó un suspiró cuando sintió el peso desnudo de Kaworu sobre él junto con su masculinidad, Shinji ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió, su joven compañero esperó a que el muchacho se acostumbrará a él para después comenzar a embestirlo.

El joven Ikari así lo hizo por lo que una vez que dolor se transformó en placer, el muchacho de ojos rojos comenzó su ritual, sacaba e introducía su masculinidad, amaba entrar y salir de Shinji, que éste empezara a gemir su nombre pidiendo por más. Kapwru se acercó a su amante y comenzó a hablarle en el idioma nativo de su madre.

— _Tu es délicieux, Shinji Ikari. Et tu n'esqu'àmoi, je te posséderai pour toujours._

Shinji de nuevo no entendía nada pero escuchar a Kaworu hablando en francés solo lo prendía más. Deseaba muchísimo más que el joven no dejara de poseerlo hasta que perdiese la conciencia. El albino masajeaba los pezones de Shinji para incitarlo mientras seguía hablándole en francés y le mordía la hélice, sus gestos eran como los de un depredador que muerde y ataca a su joven presa.

Después de embestirlo, Kaworu lo volteó hacia donde se encontraba para rozar sus intimidades, Shinji tomó ambas para que los dos tuviesen un prolongado orgasmo y los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo soltando un grito de placer. El castaño agradecía que estuviesen solos en el campo de aquella carretera, odiaría que alguien más los viera a los dos así desnudos y en medio de un gran festival de fluidos que mancharon la piel del auto.

Una vez terminado el placentero encuentro, los dos se abrazaron. Shinji utilizó aquel saco elegante que se suponía usaría el día de su boda. El joven Ikari miró a Kaworu con gran ternura y éste tocó sus cabellos.

—Te amo, Shinji —le aseguró una vez más.

—Y yo a ti, Kaworu.

Los dos se besaron y hubiesen continuando haciendo el amor pero Shinji estaba muy cansado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y por otra parte quería seguir hablando con Kaworu acerca de sus sentimientos y de lo que había pasado en el recorrido.

—¿Qué te hizo reflexionar acerca de tus sentimientos?

Kaworu echó un suspiró.

—Me daba temor corresponderte, Shinji.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que nunca amaste a esa muchacha. Pero yo no quería causarte problemas con tu padre, y que tu terminarás perjudicado por mí culpa. Por eso no creí conveniente besarte y arrastrarte conmigo hacia mi locura egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —Shinji miró con más atención al joven— Eso significa que...—

—Me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Desde que te vi en esa librería y a pesar de no conocerte en lo más mínimo, te amé desde la primera vez que ti. Sé que suena una locura pero…--

—No es una locura. Tú fuiste el único, además de mi madre, que me ha dicho que me ama. ¿Sabes lo que es llegar a tu casa y solo recibir indiferencia? Y lo peor, estar comprometido con alguien que te trata como basura. Vine aquí a París huyendo, no sabía que hacer pero llegaste tú, y, y... estuve encantado de conocerte.

Kaworu le sonrió con gran sinceridad y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, los dos se abrazaron cada vez más acercándose a compartir un apasionado beso. Aquella noche volvieron a amarse.

Al llegar a la mañana, Kaworu le dio el sobre a Shinji, y le dijo que lo abriera, la misteriosa carta resultó ser unos pasajes de tren que conducían a Besanzón, donde estaba la casa de su amante localizada a las afueras de la ciudad en un gran campo parisino, en donde las hojas de trigo las azotaban el viento, al igual que los árboles, los campos eran extensos y relajantes. A lo lejos se podía ver un enorme portón que decía _“Bienvenidos sean”_.

Más lejos, en las colinas se miraba una gran casa, o mejor dicho una hacienda estilo colonial, como de esos lugares que se encuentran en el valle del Napa. A Shinji le parecía raro que una casa con claras influencias extranjeras estuviese en París, pero el estilo exótico favorecía enorme la morada pues le daban un toque único. Sumando también los enormes jardines de la casa que invitaban a uno a recorrerlos y perderse en sus bastos patios. El joven dio un suspiró.

—Estaba pensando que después de darnos un baño podamos bajar al pueblo.

—Claro me encantaría.

La casa estaba atendida por una mujer ya mayor y regordeta, quien saludó a Kaworu con mucho afecto, éste le devolvió el saludo e introdujo a Shinji, él un tanto tímido saludó. La señora también lo saludó con gran afecto, y luego los dos subieron a la habitación de Kaworu, la cual daba a un gran balcón donde se podían ver las enormes montañas.

Todo era tan diferente y único para Shinji, él jamás había estado en un lugar tan agradable pero había algo que le preocupaba ¿y el padre de Kaworu? ¿Aprobaría lo suyo? Un tanto el joven albino un tanto intrigado miró a Shinji, quien seguía contemplando el hermoso paisaje, poniéndose a su lado tomó su mano.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el joven Nagisa.

—¿No será un problema tu padre?

—No, no lo será.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi padre quiere mi felicidad y tú lo eres —le animó.

—¿Tan comprensivo es tu padre? —se desconcertó el joven castaño.

Kaworu asintió y le dio un rápido beso a su novio. Por supuesto, Nagisa no se equivocó en sus premoniciones pues su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, éste era un hombre con rasgos orientales, ojos parecidos a los de su hijo y una larga barba.

Al igual que su hijo, el padre de Kaworu comenzó a hablarle en su mismo idioma, algo que Shinji agradeció pues empezó a sentirse parte de la civilización nuevamente. Al terminar de almorzar, bajaron al pueblo una bella villa con casas similares a las de la familia de Annette con varios restaurantes, una bella fuente, algunas bicicletas localizadas en el aparcamiento. Y al final, un viejo artista que pintaba a una pareja; cuando el cuadro de ellos estuvo terminado, el joven le dio el dinero al artista junto con su novia se alejaron. El anciano entonces vio a la pareja de Kaworu y Shinji, tomados de la mano caminando y tranquilamente por la calle. El artista llamó con una mano a éstos para que se acercaran.

Kaworu obedeció intrigado sobre lo qué ese señor deseaba, Shinji también lo hizo. El hombre comenzó a hablarle al joven albino en idioma francés, por lo que Kaworu no perdió tiempo y procedió a traducirle a Shinji.

—Dice que quiere hacernos un pinta retratos.

—¡Oh! Yo...—

Kaworu sonrió, y miró al artista diciéndole.

— _Nous acceptons volontiers._

Shinji estaba algo tímido pero Kaworu lo animó a que siguiera las indicaciones del anciano. El joven castaño echó un suspiro y terminó aceptando.

— _Excellent, s'ilvousplaît, jeunehomme, asseyez-vouslà_ —dijo el hombre dándole indicaciones a Shinji para que se sentara en el banco.

Shinji así lo hizo y se sentó, Kaworu se colocó detrás de él sosteniendo su mano, parecían una pareja de recién casados, una verdadera, no una que estuviese cargada de falsedad y políticas como lo que iba ser el matrimonio con Asuka.

Cuando el artista terminó su retrato se lo enseñó a la pareja; Shinji estaba verdaderamente impresionado, el estilo realista y los colores eran preciosos, el anciano poseía un gran manejo del lápiz y el color. Kaworu le intentó pagar con los euros que llevaba consigo pero el artista rechazó el dinero, guiñándole el ojo a los dos les dijo.

— _Soyez juste des amantsparfaits._

Kaworu agradeció el gesto y Shinji le preguntó qué era lo que el anciano había dicho, pero el joven albino decidió no decirle nada. El tiempo confirmaría aquella frase dicha por el anciano, por lo pronto era mejor enfocarse en el presente que estaban viviendo. Los jóvenes caminaron por aquella villa, entraron a la iglesia, tomaron un helado, y después acabaron en un restaurante cenando a la intemperie. Ambos alzaron sus copas para brindar. La comida estaba deliciosa y el precio era razonable.

—Esto ha sido mágico —comentó Shinji con una sonrisa.

—Contigo todo es mágico, mi amor.

Shinji se sonrojó ante aquel gesto, era la primera vez que Kaworu se refería a él de esa forma, lo hizo sentir emocionado con la panza llena de mariposas y a su vez, algo sonrojado. No obstante, Shinji no pudo evitar pensar en las sonrisas cargadas de complicidad que se guardaban Annette y Nicole cuando fueron a entregarle la carta.

—Oye, Kaworu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Qué tanto se secreteaban tu abogada y Annette? ¿y qué tanto hablabas tú con...--?

—¿Annette?

—Exacto.

Kaworu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Shinji lo miró algo desconcertado. ¿qué era lo gracioso? ¿Acaso habían dicho algo malo de él? ¿Eran como las amigas y hermanas de Asuka que se secreteaban a sus espaldas? ¿O Kaworu le había contado a esa joven pecosa algo vergonzoso acerca de él?

Un tanto enojado Shinji preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Ja, ja. Nada, nada. Ay, es que esas chicas querían ser el cupido de nuestra relación. Hace tiempo que no me veían con nadie. Les conté que te conocí y me animaron a que fuera por ti.

—¿En serio?

—Y con respecto Annette, descuida, no le dije nada malo de ti.

—¿No contaste nada vergonzoso? —inquirió Ikari, un tanto receloso.

—Ja, ja. ¿Por qué lo haría, cariño? —le dijo sosteniendo su mano.

Kaworu había vivido las mejores semanas con Shinji, lastimosamente debido a su trabajo pronto tendría que marcharse de regreso a Norteamérica, odiaba tener que separarse de Shinji, pero él no tenía visa para ir ni podía darse el lujo de conseguir una, pues todos sus papeles habían quedado en el hotel.

Lo mejor era no preocuparse por ahora, ya encontraría una solución. Shinji habría sido feliz de no ser porque una noche mientras él y Kaworu regresaban de comprar pan, los dos fueron testigos de un carro de color rojo en el aparcamiento. A Shinji le pareció extraño ese vehículo, sin embargo, desde en ese momento tuvo una sensación de incomodidad. Sin comunicar una palabra, el joven Ikari se soltó de la mano de su novio y éste lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

Shinji no contestó y subió las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la entrada de la bella casona, en medio del comedor Shinji vio a su padre hablando con el de Kaworu. El padre de Shinji al momento de ver a su hijo, se aproximó con pasos grandes hacia él con intención de abofetearlo pero Kaworu se interpuso entre él y su novio.

—No va golpear a Shinji en mi casa. Así que compórtese.

Shinji sabía que su padre no acataría aquella orden, pero no iba dejar que su padre y Kaworu se golpearan a muerte. El castaño sabía que tarde o temprano debía ponerle límites a Gendo, no podía dejar que siguieran librando sus batallas.

—Kaworu está bien —intervino— Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

—Shinji… —murmuró su novio algo sorprendido.

—Tranquilo, Kaworu. Estaré bien —aseguró Shinji sonriéndole.

Padre e hijo se reunieron en el basto jardín de la casa, Shinji lo miró, su figura imponente seguía con los cruzados sobre el pecho, observando a su hijo con gran severidad.

—Espero que sepas que me costaste un gran problema. Tuve que pagarle al padre de Asuka por tu pequeña travesura.

—No fue una travesura.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no fue una travesura. Yo no lo quería y tú lo sabías.

—Bien, como sea. Por suerte para ti, el director de la compañía de electrodomésticos Kirishima le está buscando un matrimonio a su hija y…--

—¡No me voy a casar para salvarte a ti el pellejo!

—¿Y con quién te vas a casar? Ja… ¿con ese muchacho? ¿Serás entonces la esposa? —se burló su padre.

—¡No quiero casarme ahora! —gritó Shinji— Quiero hacer una carrera, buscar mi propio camino, y ya después sentar cabeza. Pero no me quiero casar para que tú te salves. No soy una herramienta.

Shinji tenía las lágrimas rozándole en la garganta, quería irse contra su padre pero tenía que demostrar que era mejor que él. Que no iba a ceder a una propuesta de matrimonio y vivir infeliz el resto de su vida. Él ahora lo tenía más claro, deseaba alejarse de las empresas familiares y si había una persona con la que él quería hacer su vida, ese era Kaworu. Sin más Shinji se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones.

—Si no te casas nos quedaremos en la calle sin un centavo. Tienes está noche para empacar, y regresar a París. La hija del señor Kirishima te esperara en el café “El flamenco azul”, mañana a la 1:00 pm. Pasaré a recogerte a las 10:00, y que ni se te ocurra intentar huir porque si lo haces será peor para ti —sentenció Gendo en una actitud amenazante.

Shinji de pronto se entumeció, ¿realmente estaba destinado a casarse con otra mujer de estatus social elevado? Sabía que a veces el dinero lo era todo, pero realmente él podía buscar otra salida, empezar a trabajar, y ganarse la vida en otra cosa. Debía ser valiente, ya no le quedaba opciones para huir pero nunca sus decisiones estuvieron más firmes que nunca. El miedo a su padre se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—No me importa perderlo todo. Me las arreglaré trabajando duro y horas extras.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Realmente prefieres vivir en la miseria, Shinji? Cuando podrías tener más.

—No me importa. Es mejor que pasar el resto de mi vida con una desconocida a la que probablemente no haré feliz ni ella me hará feliz a mí. Si tú quieres salvar tu compañía, haz un trato o véndesela a alguien más pero no me involucres.

Gendo estaba furioso con las insolencias de su hijo y se acercó para intentar golpearlo no obstante una presencia lo detuvo. Se trataba de Kaworu quien había bajado poniéndose a lado de Shinji.

—Creo que recordarle que usted está en mi casa. No le va poner una mano a Shinji aquí.

Gendo no le quedó más opción que marcharse terriblemente enojado por la desobediencia de su. Kaworu le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de Shinji para tranquilizarlo y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Éste asintió, Kaworu le dio un beso algo que el castaño correspondió gustoso.

Al irse Gendo, Kaworu le comentó a Shinji que pronto tenía que regresar a California. Por supuesto, Shinji deseaba por ir con él pues anhelaba hacer su vida con Kaworu, sabía que con él si sería verdaderamente feliz. Aunque había un problema con el pasaporte, todas sus cosas seguían en esa habitación de hotel en París, Shinji apostaba que su maleta, el dinero, el pasaporte ahora se encontraban en manos de su padre. Éste no se las daría hasta que Shinji accediese a sus demandas.

Shinji le explicó a Kaworu que su padre lo quería casar con otra Asuka Langley Soryu u otra chica de buen estatus financiero y entre los dos idearon entonces una solución para que Gendo Ikari los dejase tranquilos y le permitiese a Shinji irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. El padre de Kaworu contactó con Nicole, y fue gracias a ella y al padre de Kaworu que se pudo llegar a un acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente el padre de Kaworu se reunió con Gendo y le ofreció una cantidad de dinero para que saldara la deuda que tenía, anexando su compañía con los vinos. Afortunadamente para los amantes, el padre de Shinji accedió por aquella cantidad, por lo que el joven castaño saltó de alegría cuando su padre le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Shinji entonces buscó una beca para ingresar a una universidad en California y estar cerca de su amado Kaworu. Algo que eventualmente Shinji logró conseguir, entrar y hacer una carrera, la cual fue psicología pues deseaba ayudar a otros jóvenes con sus problemas sobre todo, aquellos relacionados con los padres ausentes.

El joven pasaba las tardes con Kaworu, iban al cine, a la plaza y hacían el amor. En una de esas tardes apasionadas, Shinji se acordó de aquel momento en que fueron a la plaza y el anciano les hizo el retrato el cual había sido colocado en uno de los estantes de la sala. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kaworu no le había traducido lo que ese hombre había dicho aquella vez.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió Nagisa.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicieron ese retrato?

—Desde luego. Jamás se me va a olvidar.

Shinji sonrió ante él y aferrándose más a su novio, abrazando su torso esbelto desnudo le preguntó pícaramente.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese hombre?

Kaworu solo sonrió para sí mismo y le dijo a Shinji.

—No te lo diré.

—Eres malo. No me dejas saber lo que ese señor dijo. Pudo haber sido algo importante.

Kaworu solo sonrió y le depositó un beso en los labios, Shinji por otra parte sabía cómo hacer que su novio cediese.

—Sabes no muy lejos de aquí hay un canta-bar se llama _White Flag_. Si no me quieres decir al menos canta allá el lunes.

Kaworu palideció al escuchar eso y por primera vez su rostro se cubrió de manchas rojas.

—Shinji, sabes que no sé cantar.

—Y tú sabes que nunca te he creído. Así que tú decides, o me dices lo que ése hombre dijo o tendrás que cantar en ese lugar. Llamaré a Nicole para que te convenza.

Kaworu suspiró derrotado, Shinji siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Está bien. Ese hombre dijo que fuésemos unos enamorados perfectos.

Shinji no entendía a qué se refería con esas palabras, ¿enamorados perfectos? Tal vez ese hombre había visto algo más que ellos a simples vista no percibieron. La perfección después de todo no existía y solo era más presión. Esas palabras dejaron a Shinji reflexivo acerca de su relación.

—¿Y crees que lo seamos?

—Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo —expresó Kaworu guiñándole el ojo— La perfección es subjetiva.

Shinji estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su novio. Después de todo, los momentos juntos denotaban la pasión que sentían y cada día era más perfecto que el anterior. Lo que comenzó como un viaje de huida, se convirtió en algo que los uniría eternamente. Los dos se durmieron aferrados el uno al otro mientras le ponían fe al otro día. La siguiente mañana volvería ser igual de brillante que la anterior.

**_Fin._ **

**__ **

**_Ilustración por: **¡Aly!**  
****_**

[ **_**https://www.instagram.com/heylittlealy** _ ** ](https://www.instagram.com/heylittlealy)


	5. Je ne regrette rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por: [ Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)
> 
> Shinji Ikari detesta el idioma francés tanto como el foie gras*. Tras una temporada en tierras parisinas, en medio de estudios y decepciones amorosas, el joven de veintitrés años solo desea que su curso de gastronomía acabe de una vez y así regresar a su país. Decepción y arrepentimiento, París no es la ciudad del amor que los franceses tanto se empeñan en vender al mundo.  
> Shinji no imagina que París tiene algo más que especial para él.
> 
> Esta historia está parcialmente inspirada en la nueva canción promocional de Evangelion 3.0+10, _"One last kiss" de Hikaru Utada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je ne regrette rien" = No me arrepiento de nada.
> 
> Advertencias: Esta historia posee contenido explícito. Todos los personajes mencionados son mayores de edad y los actos relatados son consentidos/consensuados.  
> En este fic se mencionan múltiples parejas de Shinji Ikari y hay detalles muy explícitos, favor abstenerse de leer si este tipo de contenido no es de su agrado.
> 
> Observaciones: \- (*) _Foie gras_ es una comida típica parisina que consiste en hígado de pato o ganso cebados.  
> \- La canción que interpreta Mari Makinami, cuyas frases están escritas en el fic, se llama _"Bathsheba's psalm" de Emma Wallace._

Temporada alta, llena de turistas felices e impresionados copando las calles. Los sitios más populares eran paradas obligatorias, todos ansiosos intentando capturar las mejores instantáneas para presumir sus vacaciones en la magnífica y alegre _ciudad de la luz_. Por donde mirase, todo lo que veía era lo mismo, turistas y más turistas. Él odiaba tanto a los turistas, detestaba verlos tan contentos y se sentía un poco hipócrita por eso. Tiempo atrás, él también fue un viajero ilusionado y quedó fascinado la primera vez que visitó París, esa ciudad que parecía tan prometedora y que ahora no veía el momento de abandonar.

París le trajo más decepciones que alegrías, le mintió descaradamente, le jugó una broma de pésimo gusto. Tras llevar viviendo allí una temporada, Shinji Ikari se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que esa ciudad estaba lejos de ser su favorita en el mundo. No era como si sintiera añoranza o nostalgia de su país o de su ciudad natal, simplemente ya no deseaba estar ahí y contaba los días para que su curso diera por concluido.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente del joven mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, que ciertamente, estaba contribuyendo a que su mal humor se acrecentara a pasos agigantados. Por alguna razón desconocida, ese día parecía que había más gente que de costumbre en el aeropuerto de París, _Charles de Gaulle_. De haberlo sabido, no se hubiera ofrecido para ir a recibir a una amiga suya que programó sus vacaciones por Europa.

Pero como ya estaba ahí, solo le restaba esperar. Shinji llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a Rei Ayanami, quien había sido su compañera en la escuela y con quien consiguió mantener el contacto años después, mayormente a través de internet. La joven mujer sabía que Shinji se encontraba en París realizando un curso de gastronomía francesa, así que cuando le comentó que estaría allí por esas fechas, él mismo se ofreció voluntariamente para recogerla en el aeropuerto y oficiar de guía durante los días que ella permanecería en la ciudad.

La ansiedad estaba consumiendo a Shinji. El avión en el que Rei llegó había aterrizado hacía ya como una hora pero ella todavía no aparecía por ahí. Los ojos del joven castaño no se despegaban de la puerta del área restringida cada vez que esta se abría y los pasajeros salían para abandonar esa zona, luego de los trámites de rigor.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente la vio aparecer tras cruzar aquella puerta, y entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Para hacerse notar entre la multitud y que Rei lo pudiera ver, Shinji levantó la mano efusivamente hasta que finalmente consiguió su objetivo.

— _Bonsoir, Monsieur Ikari._

Saludó Ayanami con su característica seriedad casi inexpresiva, esa que Ikari recordaba muy bien desde sus años de estudiante. Sin embargo, ella habló en un perfecto francés como si se tratara de una nativa del idioma, dejando a Shinji bastante sorprendido a pesar de solo haberla escuchado dándole un saludo básico aunque bastante formal.

—Bienvenida, Ayanami -respondió el joven con una sonrisa, por un momento, pensó en devolverle el saludo en el mismo idioma pero no lo hizo; Shinji odiaba el francés y evitaba usarlo tanto como podía- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Bien, aunque bastante agotador -comentó mientras el castaño tomaba las maletas para ayudarla- Pensé que sería recibida con un _"Bienvenue à Paris, Mademoiselle"_ pero veo que no te agrada el idioma.

Shinji quedó viéndola con sorpresa, ya que jamás había comentado con nadie lo mucho que le fastidiaba el francés, no precisamente porque le costara hablarlo o entenderlo sino por razones que iban más allá de lo personal. Él lanzó un largo suspiro antes de que empezaran a caminar juntos hacia la puerta de salida de la terminal aérea para buscar un taxi que los llevara a la zona céntrica de París.

—¿Tanto se me nota? -preguntó Ikari encogiendo los hombros y mirando al frente para rehuir de la fija mirada ajena-

—Más de lo que intentas ocultar -replicó la joven mujer- ¿Por qué, Ikari?

—Es una larga historia.

—¿Una historia de amor? Según dicen, París es la ciudad perfecta para enamorarse y vivir intensos romances.

—París es un fraude -aseveró el muchacho antes de parar un taxi y ya no quiso ahondar en el tema; sin embargo, Rei pudo percibir cierto rencor y rabia en la voz ajena y eso solo sirvió para despertar su curiosidad-

Shinji acompañó a su amiga a acomodarse en un céntrico hotel que había reservado para hospedarse durante su estadía en la ciudad; Rei anunció que inicialmente estaría allí por solo una semana y que luego debía seguir su tour por Europa. Pero también aseguró que si París le daba motivos para quedarse más tiempo, no lo dudaría en hacerlo.

Una vez en el hotel, Ayanami subió a su habitación a acomodar sus cosas y a prepararse para luego poder salir e iniciar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad. No quería perder el tiempo, ya estaba encantada con lo poco que había visto durante el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel y como Shinji tenía tiempo, deseaba la llevara a conocer cuanto antes algunos lugares de interés.

Ikari optó por no subir a la habitación con su amiga para otorgarle privacidad, así que decidió esperarla en el restaurante de ese hotel ubicado en el elegante _quartier des Champs-Élysées._ Estaba probablemente en uno de los barrios más caros y exclusivos de toda Francia; Shinji no entendía por qué Ayanami eligió alojarse en esa zona, si le hubiera dicho, él bien podía haberla ayudado a conseguir lugares más económicos.

Por fortuna, no había tanta concurrencia en el restaurante a esa hora, por lo que Shinji tuvo total libertad de escoger la mesa de su preferencia. Así fue que terminó ocupando una que estaba ubicada justo al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. El joven tomó asiento y ordenó un café junto con una rebanada de tarta de fresas, sabía que probablemente Ayanami demoraría un poco, así que le daría tiempo de disfrutar de su merienda con calma.

Mientras esperaba su pedido, el joven castaño observaba a las personas pasar y ponía especial atención a las parejas que caminaban tan alegres y enamoradas, algunas iban abrazadas y otras tomándose de las manos. Una vez más, Shinji volvía a sentirse fastidiado y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, también le producía una gran envidia.

— _Va te faire foutre!_ -pronunció casi gruñendo, si bien a Ikari no le gustaba el idioma, se había aprendido más que bien los improperios y las malas palabras-

No podía negar que no era algo sano sentirse de esa manera respecto a la felicidad de los demás, pero Shinji no podía evitarlo. Le tenía cierto rencor a París por no haberle dado la oportunidad de encontrar ese amor que tanto anhelaba, porque después de todo, él era un chico que no perdía las ilusiones de enamorarse y vivir un romance de ensueño. Todo lo que había tenido en su vida fueron relaciones vacías y fugaces que lo decepcionaron por completo.

La repentina llegada de la mesera interrumpió los pensamientos de Shinji. Los ojos azules oscuros se fijaron en la orden; el café puro y humeante tenía un aroma exquisito y la tarta de fresas que lo acompañaba se veía increíble. Sin darse cuenta, Ikari se mordió el labio inferior cuando un fugaz y lascivo recuerdo asaltó su mente.

Enseguida Shinji pudo notar la despectiva mirada de la mujer, quien seguramente pensó que aquel gesto cargado de morbo iba dirigido a su persona. Ikari no pudo sino bajar la mirada bastante avergonzado y encogerse en su asiento, ni siquiera tuvo las agallas para pedirle disculpas a la dama.

— _Merci_ -pronunció el chico con una voz apenas audible y la mesera se retiró de inmediato, seguro iría a comentar con sus compañeros de trabajo el vergonzoso comportamiento que acababa de presenciar-

Shinji sacudió un poco la cabeza como si eso le sirviera para olvidar lo recientemente ocurrido pero al volver la vista aquella apetitosa porción de tarta, sintió una presión en su bragueta que lo hizo removerse en su lugar. Tragó saliva y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía que una inoportuna erección no despertara en sus pantalones, pero como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, su mente seguía recreando las más libidinosas escenas de una ardiente experiencia que vivió meses atrás.

—¡Maldita sea! -murmuró y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el mantel- ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota?

Los caballeros de esa ciudad ciertamente tenían fetiches un tanto extraños y el primero en enseñarle eso a Shinji fue alguien llamado Ryoji Kaji, un hombre que había sido su profesor de repostería durante los primeros meses del curso. Atractivo, maduro y condenadamente seductor, ese sujeto que rondaba los cuarenta años lo hizo caer rendido ante sus encantos con un mínimo de esfuerzo. El anillo de oro que Kaji portaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, nunca fue un impedimento para vivir ardientes aventuras extramaritales, cosa que a Shinji no pareció importarle demasiado en un principio.

El joven Ikari seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Era como si todavía pudiera sentir las fuertes y grandes manos de Kaji separándole las piernas y apretándole los muslos mientras él reposaba su espalda sobre una fría mesada. Su apuesto y fantasioso profesor lo había desnudado y cubierto con crema chantilly y fresas, lo estaba degustando como si se tratara del más delicioso manjar que hubiera probado en su vida.

Shinji solo podía estremecerse y gemir al sentir la lengua y los labios de ese hombre limpiando los rastros dulces que le había colocado estratégicamente sobre su cuerpo. Y Kaji por su parte, sonreía satisfecho ante su ocurrencia y al ver cómo su lindo alumno lo disfrutaba; en esa ocasión había dejado lo mejor para el final.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo -dijo el hombre deteniéndose un momento y levantando la mirada hacia el castaño, quien le enseñaba un rostro sonrojado y una mirada ansiosa; Shinji estaba tan erecto y Kaji le había cubierto el pene con crema y colocado una fresa justo en la punta- Mmm... vamos _mon amour_ , déjame saborearte ya.

El castaño gimió más alto al sentir la fuerte y profunda intromisión de un par de largos dedos en su interior, estimulando su punto de máximo placer y provocando un orgasmo tan impresionante que hizo vibrar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Sus fluidos se mezclaron con aquella dulce y suave crema extendida sobre su intimidad y el otro hombre, completamente fascinado con lo que había conseguido, comenzó a engullírselo por completo.

Sin dudas, Kaji tenía ideas raras pero extremadamente excitantes y novedosas que Shinji disfrutaba sin poner peros, siempre dispuesto a experimentar todo lo que el otro proponía. Ese hombre había sido un gran profesor para Shinji, pero esa relación no estaba destinada a prosperar. Ryoji Kaji era un hombre casado que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mujer por ninguna de sus aventuras sexuales y el joven Ikari, su amante nunca lo había engañado respecto a eso.

Pero Shinji cometió el gran error de involucrar sus sentimientos y empezó a enamorarse de Kaji. Tener que tener dejarlo ir fue bastante doloroso para él, aunque también podía reconocer que fue lo mejor antes de que saliera lastimado. Un par de traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ikari y se dio cuenta de que su excitación se iba ido por completo, dando paso a un estado de tristeza y desolación.

El joven bebió el café que para entonces ya se había enfriado bastante, pero no pudo probar aquella tarta de fresas que tanto le gustaba. No podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver cómo París había cambiado su mentalidad y le había dado más confianza en sí mismo. Ahora Shinji Ikari era un hombre de mente más abierta y liberal, menos aferrado a los tabúes y a las convenciones sociales impuestas en su país de origen.

Durante su estadía en Francia, Shinji aprendió a liberarse de los prejuicios, a disfrutar de su sexualidad sin cuestionarse demasiado, también mejoró en cuanto a su autoestima ya que se dio cuenta de que podía un chico atractivo ante los ojos de los demás y eso le generaba seguridad. Podía decirse que Shinji Ikari tenía éxito en esa ciudad, llamaba bastante la atención y nunca le faltaban admiradores dispuestos a llenar sus noches de compañía y calor.

— _Salut, beau gosse._

Un inesperado e informal saludo hizo que Shinji levantara la mirada. Observó hacia los lados y al no ver a nadie más, se percató de que efectivamente le estaban hablando a él. Se sorprendió un poco ante el coqueto saludo de quien le acababa de decir _"chico guapo"_. Al prestar atención a su interlocutor, sus ojos se encontraron con un joven de aproximadamente su edad. Era más alto que él, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos café oscuro y una sonrisa encantadora que lo hizo ruborizar un poco. Se trataba de un chico bastante apuesto que vestía un tanto formal, era probable que estiviera hospedado en ese mismo hotel.

Shinji sabía que había despertado el interés de aquel joven hombre y debía reconocer que le parecía simpático, así que con cautela volvió a levantar los ojos hacia él. Este al notarlo, lanzó otra pregunta.

— _Attendez-vous quelqu'un?_

Sí, con esa pregunta confirmaba que definitivamente estaba interesado. Shinji quiso decirle que no estaba esperando a nadie pero no era verdad, Ayanami probablemente estaba a poco de bajar a buscarlo y él no podía darse el lujo de iniciar una cita casual con un desconocido en ese momento. Preso de sus nervios al saberse observado por ese muchacho, olvidó responderle en francés.

—S-sí, estoy esperando a una amiga.

—Mmm... ya veo -respondió el otro hablándole en su mismo idioma- Bueno, es una lástima pero si gustas, puedes llamarme más tarde -aseguró para luego sacar una pequeña pieza de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y dársela a Ikari en propias manos- Estaría encantado si aceptas compartir unos tragos conmigo esta noche. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, chico bonito?

—Eh... sí, claro -el aludido apenas podía modular las palabras- Soy Shinji.

—Un hermoso nombre que te queda a la perfección -el chico volvió a sonreírle- Llámame cuando quieras, Shinji.

Tras eso, el joven huésped se retiró y Shinji solo pudo suspirar algo aliviado aunque todavía sentía sus mejillas acaloradas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Observó lo que estaba escrito en el papel que tenía en sus manos y descubrió que el chico se llamaba Erick, le había anotado su número de teléfono y también el de su habitación.

—Tal vez no sea mala idea -se dijo Ikari a sí mismo con una sonrisa traviesa y guardó ese papel, había conseguido una cita sin haber hecho prácticamente nada- ¿Por qué no?

\---

Shinji no comentó con Rei sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante del hotel mientras esperaba por ella. No deseaba que su amiga lo tuviera en un mal concepto, mucho menos que pensara que él era un completo libertino, capaz de aceptar con tanta facilidad la propuesta de un extraño con claras tenía intenciones de llevárselo a la cama.

El resto de esa tarde y parte de la noche, Ikari ofició de guía y estuvo recorriendo con Ayanami la famosa _Avenue des Champs-Élysées_ hasta que llegaron al emblemático _Arc de Triomphe_ , donde la chica se tomó cuantiosas fotografías en medio de la caótica rotonda. Se habían divertido bastante hasta que decidieron parar en una cafetería.

Shinji no quiso nada pero por insistencia de Rei, acabó pidiendo otro café. En tanto, Ayanami acompañaba el suyo con unos croissants. El castaño se puso a revisar la cámara de su amiga y notó que le había tomado muy buenas fotos; ella también ponderó bastante esas tomas, ya que parecían haber sido hechas por un profesional de la fotografía.

—No sabía que fueras tan buen fotógrafo, Ikari. Parece que estás muy familiarizado con las cámaras.

Ikari se sonrojó un poco al saberse observado por la joven mujer.

—Lo estoy -admitió con una leve sonrisa- A decir verdad, salí con un fotógrafo profesional hasta hace relativamente poco y algunas veces lo ayudaba con su trabajo, aprendí bastante aunque solo soy un aficionado.

—Entiendo. ¿Y ya no sales más con él? -preguntó ella al notar cierta nostalgia en el relato de su amigo- Digo, si es que se puede saber, no es mi intención ser indiscreta.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar de eso -replicó el castaño- Y no, ya no salgo con él aunque algunas veces lo extraño. Era un buen chico, solo que... no estaba listo para una relación como la que yo deseaba. Es decir, yo quería algo serio y formal pero él ni siquiera sabía lo quería.

—Un chico indeciso, ¿eh? -replicó Ayanami levantando una ceja- Siendo así, creo que hiciste bien en salir de ahí.

—Supongo que sí -el chico hizo una pausa y luego se atrevió a preguntarle a su amiga sobre las mismas cuestiones- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Solo algunas salidas esporádicas, nada importante.

Con esa respuesta, Shinji se dio cuenta de que Rei no deseaba ahondar mucho en lo que respectaba a su vida sentimental y antes de que la conversación se tornara incómoda, optó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana temprano para llevarte a algún lugar que desees conocer?

—No es necesario -inquirió la chica para después beber un último sorbo de café- Ya tengo planes para la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Agradezco que me hayas ido a buscar al aeropuerto y luego darme este pequeño tour pero si quieres y estás disponible aún, me gustaría ir a algún bar conocido en la noche.

—Si gustas podemos ir ahora mismo.

—No, estoy bastante cansada y ya quiero regresar al hotel -explicó ella- Pero si estás libre mañana por la noche, digamos a como a las nueve, avísame.

—Cuenta conmigo, Ayanami.

\---

Shinji acompañó a Rei de regreso su hotel y esperó a que ella subiera a su habitación. No estaba seguro de volver a su departamento, no quería pasar aquella noche de viernes solo y aburrido en el encierro, pensando en el chico que conoció poco después de romper con Kaji. No le había mentido a Ayanami cuando le confesó que todavía extrañaba un poco a aquel muchacho indeciso y no quería cometer la tontería de llamarlo luego de unas cuantas copas de vino bien entrada la madrugada.

El joven Ikari permaneció en la calle frente al hotel dándole vueltas a un asunto que tenía en mente. No estaba con el suficiente ánimo para ir a algún club nocturno y buscar una salida esporádica y mucho menos, para llamar al tonto de su ex y acabar revolcándose con él, por má de que sus necesidades estaban a flor de piel y llevaba casi dos meses sin sexo. A Shinji ya no le satisfacía ver vídeos pornográficos en internet y masturbarse hasta quedar dormido.

—¡Estúpido Kensuke! -murmuró apoyándose contra una pared mientras pensaba en lo que iría a hacer para aplacar ese fuego interno que lo consumía y lo estaba por orillar a cometer alguna idiotez de la que acabaría arrepintiéndose después- Estúpido niño malcriado e indeciso... ¡pero follaba tan bien!

Una vez más, la mente de Ikari se veía invadida por una obscena sucesión de recuerdos y sí, al igual que a Ryoji Kaji, también le tenía cierto rencor a Kensuke Aida, el fotógrafo que fue su amante durante unos meses. A él lo había conocido al chico por casualidad, tenían la misma edad y vivían en el mismo barrio. Congeniaron bastante bien y Shinji empezó a desarrollar afecto hacia Kensuke, y además, había atracción y una impresionante tensión sexual entre ambos.

Las cosas fueron más allá una tarde lluviosa. Una repentina tormenta les obligó a cancelar una salida al aire libre y ambos llegaron totalmente empapados al departamento de Kensuke. Tal vez fue la adrenalina por haber estado corriendo bajo la intensa lluvia lo que provocó que la que la tensión finalmente cediera, pues ni bien cruzaron la puerta, poco y nada les importó tener la ropa toda empapada y goteando. Los apasionados e intensos besos llenos de deseo se hicieron presentes, acompañados de atrevidas y demandantes caricias.

Todas sus ropas quedaron olvidadas en la entrada de la vivienda y casi de inmediato la acción se trasladó a la habitación del fotógrafo. Shinji se sentía tan ansioso y caliente que poco y nada le importó debutar como actor de porno amateur cuando Kensuke tomó una cámara filmadora y empezó a grabarlo en video mientras él le practicaba una hambrienta y sensual felación.

Shinji sabía que era bueno en eso, Kaji lo había elogiado muchas veces y ahora que tenía a otro amante podía poner en práctica aquello que aprendió. En especial, porque comparado con Kaji, el pene de Kensuke no era tan grande y eso facilitaba mucho la labor del castaño. Todavía podía recordar a Kensuke gimiendo extasiado mientras lo hacía venirse con esas succiones magníficas y esa lengua aterciopelada y maravillosa.

Todo lo que sucedió esa vez había quedado registrado en ese metraje, pero Shinji no estaba dispuesto a ser el único e improvisado actor. Aunque no lo pareciera, también tenía un lado dominante y Kensuke fue el primero en despertar y conocer. Unos minutos después, Ikari yacía echado de espalda sobre esa cama y tenía al chico de anteojos montándose en su pene, contoneándose sensualmente al tiempo que él lo filmaba y lo disfrutaba.

—¡Basta! -refunfuñó el castaño y se compuso, dispuesto a largarse por ahí ya que el último lugar al que deseaba ir era a su departamento; pero apenas al dar un par de pasos, se detuvo al recordar cierto papel que había guardado en su bolsillo esa tarde-

Lo sacó y lo extendió, repasando el nombre ahí escrito.

—Erick... -pronunció Ikari y sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable carmín al rememorar la bonita sonrisa del chico que lo abordó en el restaurante del hotel- No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Shinji sonrió y dio media vuelta para ingresar de nueva cuenta al hotel. Al diablo con su indeciso y caprichoso ex y también con la cacería nocturna, él pasaría esa noche en los brazos de su lindo admirador y como lo establecía su política personal, se despediría al amanecer pretendiendo que nada pasó para no tener que arrepentirse al otro día.

\---

No había sido tan malo después de todo. El tal Erick resultó una buena experiencia para Shinji e incluso lo había invitado a salir de nuevo pero el chico solo dijo que lo pensaría y se marchó negándole el placer de probar sus labios por última vez. Quizás lo pensaría después.

El resto del día Shinji se la pasó durmiendo desde que regresó a su departamento bien temprano en la mañana, pero despertó justo a tiempo para poder prepararse y llevar a Rei a algún pub céntrico, tal y como ella se lo había pedido el día anterior. 

Ikari pasó puntual a buscarla al hotel y al poco tiempo estuvieron en un conocido piano bar de París llamado _"Le Relais de la Huchette_ , en las cercanías de Notre-Dame. Si bien Shinji nunca había ido a ese bar, sus conocidos le llegaron a dar muy buenas referencias de él. Ellos le aseguraron que el ambiente y los precios eran muy buenos, y además, cada fin de semana había algún concierto en vivo para el deleite de los comensales.

Ni bien llegaron al lugar, supieron que esa noche habría un recital de jazz que parecía sería muy interesante y entretenido. Shinji y Rei se ubicaron en una mesa cercana al pequeño escenario allí ya montado y mientras degustaban un buen vino y conversaban un poco sobre lo que ella había hecho ese día, paseando por París por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, Ayanami pareció sentirse un tanto cohibida al notar que muchos hombres la miraban con fijeza, algunos le guiñaban el ojo y le sonreían. Se preguntaba si había algo fuera de lugar en ella, tal vez se le había corrido el lápiz labial o su vestido era muy revelador. Shinji se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se apresuró a aclararle el panorama.

—No te preocupes, Ayanami. No hay nada malo contigo, aquí es así la mayoría de las veces y sobre todo en los locales nocturnos -comentó Ikari- En cuanto notan a una extranjera bonita, se ponen como buitres prestos a atacar. Si no te molesta, solo finge que somos pareja y dejarán de mirarte o si prefieres, podemos ir a otro lado. Pero lamento decirte que no vas a escapar de las miradas de los franceses admiradores de tu belleza.

Rei se sonrojó un poco ante el elogio de su amigo.

—En realidad no me molesta mientras ninguno se propase, solo me pone un poco ansiosa saber que estoy llamando la atención. Pero si tú dices que esto es algo normal aquí, supongo que no importa -al ver que no podía hacer mucho para cambiar la situación en sí, Rei optó por tranquilizarse- Quedémonos aquí, me interesa ese concierto de jazz.

—De acuerdo.

—Supongo que tú también has tenido bastantes admiradores aquí, ¿no, Ikari?

—Mmm... sí, algo -confesó Shinji con timidez y desviando la vista hacia otro lugar- En esta ciudad siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacerte compañía por las noches.

—¿Has sabido aprovechar esas oportunidades? -preguntó Rei bebiendo de su copa de vino- Yo lo haría.

—Algunas veces.

—Ya veo -replicó ella en lo que Shinji volvía a llenar su copa y también la de Ayanami- He de decir que París te cambió bastante, sobre lo que a tu mentalidad respecta. Ya no eres aquel chico tímido y cohibido que conocí en la escuela.

—Puede que tengas razón. Sin embargo, estoy decepcionado.

—¿Y eso por qué? Vives en París, la ciudad del amor, de la luz, de las oportunidades.

Sensaciones de molestia y recelo volvían a invadir a Shinji, le hacía enojar tanto que todos siguieran creyendo tales patrañas.

—Ja... esa es una vil mentira, así que no te creas ese cuento. París no es la ciudad del amor.

—¿No lo es?

—No, París es la ciudad del libertinaje y de la perdición -dicho eso, el chico bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en su copa y empezó a sentirse culpable por arruinarle las ilusiones a Rei con su amargura y su pesimismo. No quería arruinarle la velada, así que pensó en disculparse de inmediato con ella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el aplauso de los ahí presentes interrumpió sus intenciones-

El espectáculo había comenzado. Las luces principales del recinto se apagaron y solo una dirigida al escenario iluminó a la esbelta y sensual figura de una mujer alta, quien a pesar de su estatura calzaba tacones tipo aguja. Ella sostenía un micrófono en la mano y sonreía al público con actitud seductora, en tanto, un acompañamiento de piano y otros instrumentos dieron inicio a la primera canción.

La bella cantante lucía un ceñido y escotado vestido rosa con un infernal tajo que dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas; no se podía distinguir muy bien si su cabello era castaño o rojizo pero tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes detrás de unas curiosas gafas. Enseguida, los espectadores descubrieron que ella también era dueña de una voz angelical.

_"I know that I'm a woman and I'm supposed to care about my heart But how can I care about my heart when you are a work of art?"_

Justo en ese momento, las demás luces se encendieron dejando ver al resto de los músicos que acompañaban a la hermosa dama de tan sexy voz. Pero mientras todos los demás parecían embelesados con la vocalista, los ojos de Shinji se posaron en el chico que ejecutaba el piano con tanta gracia y se sintió plenamente identificado con lo que aquella canción decía.

_"Cause, oh, I want you badly. And, oh, I want your lips on mine. And, oh, I want you to touch me. Who cares if our love won't transcend all time?"_

Shinji jamás creyó en el amor a primera vista pero con lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, podía jurar que se enamoró perdidamente aquel atractivo pianista albino de ojos misteriosos y piel pálida. Y si no se trataba de amor, quizás podría ser la pasión más arrebatada que nunca antes experimentó. Algo en él le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo conociera antes de alguna otra parte.

_"I know I should be romantic and wax poetic about the ocean and shore, but I don't want any of your poetry, go send Uriah out to the war..."_

—¿Quién es ese chico? -murmuró Ikari sin dejar de verlo un solo rato- Necesito saber quién es.

Al parecer, la mirada de Shinji desde ese lugar se sentía muy insistente e intensa, tanto que el pianista se percató y giró a ver hacia el público mientras seguía ejecutando de manera impecable aquella canción. En ese instante, la roja mirada y profunda del joven del piano se conectó con la de su espectador y algo surgió de inmediato, como si en verdad fuera obra y gracia del destino.

El pianista le guiñó el ojo al joven castaño y este sintió cómo los colores se le subieron a la cara. Mientras la canción proseguía, aquel chico seguía con los ojos fijos en Shinji y le sonreía con cierta picardía, como si le estuviera dedicando esos sensuales versos a través de la melodiosa voz de su compañera.

_"So, kiss me just one more time and tell me I'm on your mind. Though I know your love's on loan just act like I am your own..."_

Todo se tornó en un extraño juego de seducción a distancia entre ellos dos. Rei ni siquiera se había percatado porque se encontraba por demás enfocada en la cantante, quien al parecer también se fijó en ella y no dejaba de mirarla un solo rato.

_"One day I might go sentimental and want to follow you all of your life, but right now I don't care where you go just as long as you drive me..."_

El recital prosiguió y en todo ese tiempo, Shinji no dejó de cruzar miradas y sonrisas con el guapo pianista, a quien aplaudía en exclusiva luego de cada interpretación. Ese show duró alrededor de una hora y media y tanto Shinji como Rei lo disfrutaron un montón. Cuando todo concluyó, la cantante se presentó como Mari Makinami y procedió a agradecer a los músicos que la acompañaron; ahí Shinji supo que el chico de su interés se llamaba Kaworu Nagisa.

En cuanto Mari y los músicos dejaron el escenario, la actividad en el pub volvió a la normalidad pero minutos después, tanto Shinji como Rei se sorprendieron a ver a todos ellos integrándose como si se trataran de clientes normales en el lugar. El joven Ikari se puso a buscar con la mirada por todas partes a ver si lograba dar con el atractivo albino que le estuvo dedicando canciones.

—Holaaa... -un efusivo saludo hizo que Rei y Shinji voltearan a ver-

Al hacerlo se encontraron con Mari, la chica que minutos antes estaba ahí cantando.

—Disculpa -la sensual mujer se dirigió a Shinji y este pensó que sería para invitarle algo pero se equivocó, al parecer Mari estaba más interesada en su amiga que en él- ¿Puedo robarte a tu amiga unos momentos? Te la devolveré sana y salva, lo prometo.

—Mmm... -Ikari la miró con desconfianza- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi amiga y no mi novia?

Mari lanzó una carcajada que dejó a Shinji bastante perplejo.

—¡Ay, cachorrito! No creas que no te vi, estabas ahí babeando por mi pianista -la chica sonrió con complicidad, divertida al ver cómo Shinji moría de la vergüenza- Pero no te preocupes, él vendrá enseguida... se está cambiando. A menos que quieras ir a visitarlo al camerino. Como sea, ¿aceptas un trago, linda? -preguntó ella viendo a Rei con insistencia-

—¿Cachorrito? -Shinji se sintió algo indignado por el modo en el que esa chica le llamó-

Ayanami no lo pensó demasiado y se puso de pie.

—¿Me disculpas, Ikari? Vendré enseguida.

—Claro -replicó el castaño pero sabía que su amiga no regresaría, sobre todo al ver a Mari tomándola con delicadeza por la cintura mientras la dirigía hacia la barra, allí ambas se unieron a otra chica, una pelirroja que parecía algo molesta porque llevaba tiempo esperando-

Shinji se quedó en esa mesa bebiendo su vino en solitario. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando vio a Rei besándose apasionadamente con Mari y luego esta también besaba a la pelirroja que estaba del otro lado.

—¿Pero qué mierda está pasando ahí? -preguntó Ikari en voz alta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, estaba anonadado-

—¿Por qué tan sorprendido? -una hermosa y serena voz masculina dejó a Shinji todavía más inquieto, al descubrir que se trataba del pianista a quien tanto deseaba ver- Lamento decirte esto pero ya no tienes que esperarla. Tu amiga se irá está noche con Mari y su novia. ¿Estás decepcionado por eso?

Shinji solo negó con la cabeza pero ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a la cara a ese chico, estaba demasiado nervioso e inquieto teniéndolo frente a él.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó el albino con mucha amabilidad, esperando que el otro aceptara su compañía-

—Eh, sí, desde luego -contestó Shinji hecho un manojo de nervios- Adelante.

—Muchas gracias. Kaworu Nagisa -se presentó tras ocupar el lugar que Rei había dejado-

—Shinji Ikari -respondió el otro animándose por fin a verlo, solo para descubrir que se sentía atraído hacia ese chico y tenía muchas ganas de terminar la noche con él-

—Es un placer conocerte, Shinji -respondió con una sonrisa que desarmó por completo al castaño y prácticamente lo hizo caer rendido- ¿Te gustaría otro vino o tal vez... prefieras ir a otro lugar? -los dedos de Kaworu empezaron a entrelazarse con disimulo con los de Shinji por encima de la mesa-

Ikari entendió muy bien la propuesta de ese chico y no hubo nada más que pensar. Era evidente que Rei ya no iba a regresar y que estaba en mejor compañía con esas mujeres.

—Prefiero ir a otro lugar -afirmó el castaño con un adorable rubor sus mejillas aunque con bastante seguridad- ¿Conoces alguno que sea verdaderamente especial?

—Por supuesto, en París todo es encantador y especial como tú -aseguró Nagisa y le tomó la mano para ponerse de pie pidiéndole con ese gesto que lo acompañara-

\---

El ilusionado chico se dejó llevar por aquel hermoso albino de profunda mirada carmesí. Kaworu lo condujo a su casa y Shinji quedó al ver que se encontraba en el bello y emblemático barrio _Le Marais_. Una vez allí, Kaworu ofreció a su invitado un poco de vino y se sentaron juntos, uno junto al otro, en un sofá a conversar un poco.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado acompañarme, Shinji -le dijo Kaworu viéndolo con atención y analizando cada uno de sus gestos- Me fijé en ti desde que estaba en el escenario y supe que necesitaba conocerte.

—¿En verdad? -respondió Ikari intentando no demostrar ya que estaba horriblemente nervioso- Yo... te estaba mirando, tocas muy bien y... y... -se había quedado sin palabras, era evidente que estaba encantado con él pero se sentía muy torpe como para ponerlo en palabras, además estaba muriendo por ser abordado de otra forma y que el chico se animara más-

—Me gustas -confesó finalmente Nagisa y tomó la copa que Shinji tenía en la mano para dejarla con la de él a un lado- Me gustas demasiado -reiteró el albino, tomando a Ikari del mentón y acariciando su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar- ¿Puedo?

Shinji asintió, le sorprendía el hecho de que ese joven estuviera pidiéndole permiso para besarlo pero al mismo tiempo, le fascinaba que fuera tan atento y cortés con él. Lo vio acercándose y cerró los ojos lentamente, presto a sentir el suave contacto de los labios del pianista contra los suyos.

Se trató de algo breve y delicado, sabía a vino y resultaba totalmente embriagante. Kaworu lo miró esperando ver una reacción que le hiciera saber que tenía vía libre para continuar, pero no fue necesario, el mismo Shinji se acercó a reclamarle otro beso y esta vez, fue uno más profundo y apasionado.

Por alguna razón, el castaño esperaba que este joven fuera de lo más impetuoso y salvaje pero se estaba llevando una gran sorpresa, al ver que era distinto a todos los otros hombres con los que pudo estar anteriormente. Era un hecho que existía atracción y deseo entre los dos pero Kaworu no quería apresurar las cosas, no deseaba que las horas pasaran tan rápido.

—Me gustas tanto -volvía a repetir el albino e iba desabotonando la camisa ajena para tener acceso al delgado torso y a esos hombros que pretendía llenar de besos- ¿Te gusto también, Shinji?

—Mmm... sí, mucho -respondió Ikari echando la cabeza para atrás mientras el otro le besaba el cuello y daba unas leves mordidas en él- Por favor, tócame más, quiero tus manos en mí ahora.

— _Oui, mon amour._

Kaworu estaba contento de ver que el chico lo disfrutaba mucho y le pedía con tanta ansiedad que lo tocara. Para entonces, ambos tenían el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados, la excitación era palpable y ninguno parecía querer esperar más para entregarse al placer y sucumbir ante los deseos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, el albino estaba consciente de que no quería una simple noche de sexo vacío. Él quería mucho más.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? Quiero hacerte el amor en un lugar más cómodo que este -susurró el albino al oído ajeno y Shinji no dudó en aceptar tal propuesta, sin embargo, una duda asaltó su mente-

¿Acaso Kaworu dijo que quería hacerle el amor? Jamás ninguno de sus amantes se refirió al acto sexual de esa manera, posiblemente porque todos los anteriores solo buscaban follar con él y satisfacerse de forma momentánea con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué ese chico lo estaba tratando de una manera tan especial si solo sería algo de una noche?

Shinji se sentía conmovido, aquel joven lo trataba con tanta dulzura y suavidad que le hacía pensar que le podía llegar a tener amor y consideración, le hablaba de una manera que le generaba confianza y le daban ganas de darle absolutamente todo de él. Estar desnudo frente a Kaworu y verlo a él sin una sola pieza de ropa sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su agradable tacto, su exquisito aroma mezclado con el vino, hacía que el ambiente se tornara sutil y erótico.

El castaño sonrió y abrió las piernas para dar paso voluntario al hermoso chico al sentirse listo para recibirlo en él. Tras deleitarlo con una maravillosa sesión de sexo oral y dilatarlo con suma delicadeza y paciencia, Kaworu se detuvo antes de hacer que Shinji se viniera, pero sabía que no faltaba demasiado para su orgasmo, así que estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo suyo por fin.

El albino tomó su erección y Shinji lo detuvo antes de que pudiera colocarse un condón.

—No te lo pongas, quiero sentirte así -murmuró con los ojos ansiosos de más- Juro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad.

—Tampoco yo -contestó el otro y aunque si bien era un acto imprudente, quiso confiar en Ikari- De acuerdo, lo haré. Solo si prometes que esto no acabará hoy.

—Lo prometo -aseguró Shinji con una sonrisa y elevó un poco sus caderas para sentir el roce del miembro ajeno contra su trasero- Tampoco quiero que se termine hoy, _mon ange_.

Kaworu le devolvió la sonrisa antes de proseguir y entonces lo penetró con cuidado, prestando atención a cada gesto y palabra de Shinji mientras se sentía invadido por el calor y la humedad del cuerpo de su amante. La sensación más maravillosa e increíble que habían experimentado en sus vidas. Ambos permanecieron quietos un momento luego de que Kaworu llegara al límite, Shinji se veía extraño, había quedado callado y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó el albino en un susurro- Si te sientes incómodo o no te gusta...--

—No, Kaworu, no es eso -lo interrumpió- Es solo que... nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, con nadie y me asusta un poco pensar que...--

—Lo sé -le sonrió- Me siento de la misma manera -aseguró el chico y empezó a embestir a su amante con lentitud, no podía contenerse más- Quédate conmigo, Shinji Ikari, esta y todas las próximas noches de mi vida.

—Mmm... aaahhh...

El trémulo cuerpo de Shinji se estremecía ante cada profunda y certera embestida, pronto el placer nubló su raciocinio y se aferró a la espalda ajena, a los labios de ese joven hombre que lo hacía suyo de una manera tan exquisita y especial.

— _Je t'aime..._ -pronunció entre gemidos, era la primera vez que no le molestaba hablar en francés, sobre todo en la intimidad, aunque quizás podía parecer una exageración lo que acababa de decir- ¡¡¡Ahhh... Kaworu!!!

El éxtasis de un jubiloso e intenso orgasmo los sorprendió casi al mismo tiempo, era como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados como una pieza de piano _à quatre mains_. Shinji seguía abrazando a su amante, rehusándose a que se apartara de él, podía sentir el semen ajeno escurriéndose de su interior y aún así no quería que Kaworu saliera de su cuerpo.

El albino lo observó y en sus ojos se reflejaban un inmenso afecto hacia su amante, quería comprobar que estuviera bien y que la experiencia le hubiera resultado tan placentera como a él. Shinji acarició el rostro ajeno, encontrándolo cada vez más perfecto, quería memorizar cada facción de esa bella cara y guardarla entre sus más valiosos recuerdos, quería recordar a Kaworu Nagisa como el primer hombre que le hizo el amor.

\---

Shinji despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se encontró durmiendo al lado de aquel chico que conoció en el bar. Su mente rebobinó en cuestión de segundos todo lo que había sucedido con él; una sensación horrible desolación lo invadió al saber que había terminado, porque las promesas hechas en circunstancias así solo duran una noche. 

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Shinji no tenía ganas de salir huyendo de la cama de algún amante desconocido pero sabía que no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí. Así que como si se tratara de un ladronzuelo, abandonó la habitación de Kaworu con parte de sus ropas en una mano y terminó de vestirse en la sala. 

Cuando por fin estaba presto a largarse, volteó a ver y se asustó al ver al otro joven, totalmente desnudo y viéndolo a cierta distancia.

— _Bonjour, Shinji_ -lo saludó con seriedad, había un dejo de decepción en su voz e Ikari no quiso siquiera volver a mirarlo- No tienes que irte aún, podemos desayunar juntos y...--

—Tengo que irme -aseguró el castaño, no quería quedarse allí un solo momento más, porque sería mucho peor después- Gracias por todo.

—¿Acaso alguien espera por ti?

Shinji negó con la cabeza y se marchó hacia la puerta con intenciones de largarse de una vez pero se detuvo a petición de Kaworu, sin entender por qué le estaba haciendo caso.

—Espera, Shinji.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó a regañadientes, sosteniendo con fuerza la manija de la puerta y sintiendo que las rodillas empezaban a temblarle a medida que el albino se acercaba más y más a él-

—¿No recuerdas lo que prometiste anoche?

—No, Kaworu -mintió y luego lanzó un suspiro, no podía tolerar la fija mirada del otro- En realidad, no recuerdo casi nada de lo de anoche.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿me das un último beso?

Aquella pregunta dejó a Shinji totalmente descolocado y por alguna razón, muy molesto.

— _Adieu_ -Shinji hizo caso omiso a la petición del chico y abrió la puerta pero antes de que se vaya, el otro alcanzó a gritarle algo importante-

—¡Encuéntrame esta tarde en museo del Louvre, esperaré por ti frente a la Monalisa!

Efectivamente Shinji pudo escuchar lo último que le dijo Kaworu y eso lo tuvo el día entero pensando. Por un lado, quería ir y reunirse con él una vez más, pero por el otro, solo quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido. El joven Ikari no quería que su corazón albergara esperanza alguna con respecto a Kaworu Nagisa, él sabía que una ilusión despertó en el momento que lo vio por primera vez y estaba consciente de que era distinto a todo lo que sintió antes por otras personas.

—Dudo que valga la pena.

Faltaba relativamente para que Shinji se fuera de París y él no quería hacerlo con el corazón roto y con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos, no quería ilusionarse y terminar llorando de nuevo pero también pensaba... ¿y si la tercera era la vencida? ¿Y si ese era el amor que París le tenía reservado y él por su propio capricho lo estaba tirando a la basura antes de tiempo?

Todo era tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. Ir o no al Louvre esa tarde, esa era la cuestión. Shinji no estaba tranquilo y sabía que eso lo iba a torturar el día entero si lo dejaba pasar. Tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se fijó en la hora y se alarmó al notar que ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

—¡Iré! -exclamó decidido y empezó a buscar su ropa y vestirse tan rápido como le fue posible- Si ese chico no es el amor que París me quiere dar, entonces lo dejaré ir pero sí, le daré ese último beso me pidió. _Je ne regrette rien_.

Shinji salió corriendo de su departamento y ni siquiera se aseguró de haberlo cerrado bien. Su apremio por llegar cuanto antes al museo del Louve era más grande; ni bien ganó la calle, abordó un taxi y pidió al conductor que se diera prisa.

—No llegaremos a tiempo, joven -replicó el hombre intentando ser razonable- El Louvre cierra en menos de diez minutos.

—¡Entonces solo conduzca y deje de hablar! -exigió el castaño casi a los gritos- Tengo que llegar ahí antes de que cierre.

Al notar la angustia que Shinji traía encima, el conductor del taxi aceleró e hizo lo posible por llegar a tiempo al museo. 

_Pero todo fue en vano._

Cuando Shinji llegó al museo del Louvre, este acababa de cerrar y era evidente que ya nadie quedaba en el interior. Con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de romper en llanto al no ver a Kaworu por ninguna parte, suspiró resignado. 

_Ya no había nada que hacer._

—Claro que lo recuerdo todo -murmuró Ikari, refiriéndose a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el joven Nagisa- Es algo que no puedo ni quiero olvidar.

Con las lágrimas a punto de desprenderse de sus ojos y caer al vacío, Shinji sintió un repentino abrazo por detrás que hizo componerse de inmediato.

—No lo logré -susurró aquella voz que ya se le hacía tan familiar, era él, pero Ikari no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo- No conseguí robarme a la Monalisa pero sí me voy a robar a este chico que no sé cómo, se está robando descaradamente mi corazón.

—¡Kaworu! -exclamó el castaño y volteó a verlo lleno de sorpresa- No te has ido, sigues aquí -Shinji no podía evitar sonreír aunque al mismo tiempo las lágrimas escapaban de él, imparables como si hubiera vuelto a encontrar algo muy valioso que ya dio por perdido-

—Te amo, Shinji Ikari -aseveró el albino y lo tomó del rostro- Tal vez te parezca una tontería y puede que en esta vida apenas nos hayamos conocido ayer, pero tengo la absoluta certeza de que no es la primera vez tú y yo nos conocemos. ¿Puedes sentirlo también?

—¡Sí! -secundó Shinji antes de abrazarlo rodeándolo por el cuello y besarlo profundamente, disfrutando una vez más de esos labios que sentía le pertenecían para siempre y hacía mucho tiempo- Kaworu... tal vez tú y yo nacimos para volver a conocernos y a encontrarnos una y otra vez.

—¿También lo crees, Shinji?

—Definitivamente, sí. Sé que alguna vez ya te he dicho que te amo y siento la necesidad de volver a hacerlo.

—Entonces dímelo, _mon amour._

—Te amo más de lo que alguna vez de lo que nunca sabrás, Kaworu Nagisa.

Ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con fijeza y con una sonrisa cargada de una felicidad, ninguno podía ocultar lo que sentían hasta que decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores del Louvre mientras caminaban abrazados y se daban algún beso, tal como lo hacían cualquier pareja de enamorados en la ciudad del amor y de la luz.

Ellos apenas se habían vuelto a encontrar y tenían mucho trayecto para comenzar a conocerse de nuevo. Sin embargo, todas las piezas parecían haber encastrado a la perfección y sus corazones se sentían completos y satisfechos. Después de todo, París no le había dado a Shinji Ikari el amor que siempre anheló, le había devuelto al amor de cada una de sus vidas.

**_Fin._ **

**__ **

_**Ilustración por: ** _ **Noah Connor**  
  
<https://www.facebook.com/NoahConnorArt>

<https://www.instagram.com/noahconnor_art/>


	6. Merci beaucoup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Merci beaucoup! = ¡Muchas gracias!

Querido lector, si has llegado hasta aquí, queremos agradecerte desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones por habernos acompañado una vez más en este proyecto.

También queremos agradecer, por supuesto, a cada una de las talentosas artistas cuyas bellísimas ilustraciones ustedes pudieron ver y apreciar aquí:  
  


**::: Juli Lightwood :::  
**   
<https://www.instagram.com/julirogers/>

**  
::: Charlot's draws :::**

<https://www.facebook.com/CharlotDraws/>

<https://twitter.com/CharlotDoodles>

**  
::: Noah Connor :::**

<https://www.facebook.com/NoahConnorArt>   
<https://www.instagram.com/noahconnor_art/>

**  
::: ¡Aly! :::**

<https://www.instagram.com/heylittlealy/>

**  
::: Dasha Isabel :::**

<https://www.instagram.com/isabelecha_19/>

**  
::: Druida Asiri :::**

<https://www.facebook.com/DruidaAsiri>   
<https://twitter.com/DruidaAsiri>

  
Esperamos que este proyecto sea como una especie de buena vibra para iniciar el 2021 lleno de entusiasmo y sobre todo, recuerden que pase lo que pase al final con 3.0+1.0 **KawoShin Love Paradise** sigue y seguirá con miles de Proyectos y sorpresas para todos ustedes.

Mil gracias por seguirnos, por leernos y sobre todo por apoyarnos en cada una de nuestras historias.

Si quieren saber aún más de nuestros trabajos individuales, pueden seguirnos en nuestras respectivas cuentas y perfiles.

[Tabris-XX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX)

[CharlotMAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD)

[gato-mon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon)

[AzulaMarjaneAlfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaMarjaneAlfea)

Los queremos mucho, ustedes al igual que nuestros hermosos chicos, Kaworu y Shinji, representan una parte fundamental para nosotros, ya que sin su apoyo **KawoShin Love Paradise** no sería nada.

Cuídense mucho, especialmente en estos tiempos aún vigentes de pandemia y nos vemos en la próxima.

Besos y abrazos de su amiga y servidora, gato-mon.

01-01-2021.


End file.
